Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Torbogens
by Mione Zoe Ravenclaw
Summary: Es sind wieder einmal Sommerferien und Harry ist wieder bei Tante und Onkel. Der Sommer scheint kein Ende zu nehmen und die Erinnerungen an die Mysteriumsabteilung nagen an ihm. Gibt es Hoffnung für Sirius? Und was führt Voldemort wieder im Schilde?
1. Überraschung

**Mione Zoe Ravenclaw**

**Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Torbogens**

* * *

Kapitel 1

_**Überraschung**_

* * *

Eine leichte Brise fegte durch die sorgfältig geschnittenen Hecken des Ligusterweges. Kinder spielten auf der Straße und Erwachsene lagen auf bequemen Liegen in ihren Vorgärten. Jedermann genoss die angenehme Spätnachmittagssonne die angenehm auf die Bewohner von Little Whinging herabstrahlte. Jedermann bis auf einen dunkelhaarigen Jungen mit erstaunlich grünen Augen, der missmutig den lachenden Kindern beim spielen zusah. Harry war jetzt schon wieder beinahe ein Monat bei seinen Verwandten, den Dursleys, und bislang war der Sommer wie alle vorangegangen verlaufen. Niemand seiner vermeintlichen Familie kümmerte sich auch nur ein bisschen darum was Harry tat oder sein ließ und dies war ihm nur recht. Er wollte einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. Je weniger er mit den Dursleys redete desto besser. Sie würden ohnehin kein Verständnis für den Gefühlstumult haben der in Harry hauste. 

Harry hob seinen Blick und starrte in Richtung der untergehenden Sonne. Es war nicht das erstemal das er so dastand. Fast jeden Abend sah er der Sonne in ihrem unaufhaltsamen Lauf zu und wartete darauf, dass Hedwig mit einem Brief von seinen Freunden zurückkehrte. Harry fragte sich ob Ron und Hermine wieder am Grimmauldplatz wohnten, wie letzten Sommer, als ihn jeder im Dunkeln über Voldemorts Pläne gelassen hatte. Falls Dumbledore wieder wollte, dass er an diesen schrecklichen Ort zurückkehrte würde er getrost absagen. Lieber würde er noch ein Monat bei den Dursleys verbringen als, dass er in dieses Haus je wieder einen Fuß setzte. Die Erinnerung an Sirius Tod war noch immer zu frisch in Harrys Erinnerung. Er konnte sich jetzt noch haargenau an jedes kleinste Detail des unheilvollen Torbogens dem darauffolgenden Duell zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort erinnern. Der Kampf zwischen seinem Paten und dessen Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange war ihm glücklicherweise nicht so lebendig in Erinnerung. Harry konnte sich nur mehr an ein mächtiges Gewirbel von Flüchen und einen Arm, der versuchte ihn davon zurückzuhalten Sirius nachzulaufen, erinnern, und darüber war er froh. Es wäre einfach schrecklich für ihn jedes kleinste Detail von Sirius Tod in sein Gedächtnis eingespeichert zu haben. Die Tatsache, dass er tot war, war schon schlimm genug.

Er war unendlich traurig, doch zugleich bildete sich in ihm auch Zorn. Er war enttäuscht worden. Dumbledore hatte ihm all die Jahre belogen. Warum hatte er Harry nicht gesagt, dass er Voldemort besiegen musste? Hatte der Schulleiter geglaubt Harry wäre nicht bereit für eine solche Nachricht? Es stimmte, die Tatsache dass er entweder zum Mörder oder selbst umgebracht werden musste schockierte ihn aber es wäre Harry tausendmal lieber gewesen davon Bescheid gewusst zu haben als das Sirius den Preis für seine Unwissenheit zahlen müsste

Aber leider war es nun mal so gekommen und so musste Harry sich wohl oder übel, ob er wollte oder nicht, damit abfinden. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht aber wenigsten musste er nicht jede freie Minute an das grauenhafte Ereignis denken und er konnte sich schon wieder auf Dinge freuen. Zum Beispiel seinen Geburtstag.

Zwar waren seine Geburtstage bislang immer relativ unerfreulich verlaufen aber Ron und Hermine hatten eigenartige Andeutungen in ihren Briefen gemacht, sodass er nicht anders konnte als sich zumindest ein wenig zu freuen. Was sie nur für eine Überraschung für ich bereithielten? Er würde es spätestens heute, am 31. Juli. 1996 um Mitternacht, erfahren.

Plötzlich schreckte Harry aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie dunkel es bereits im Zimmer geworden war. Er sah zu dem alten Wecker, der auf seinem Nachtkästchen stand und stellte fest, dass dieser stehen geblieben war. Es konnte unmöglich nur vier am Nachmittag sein, wenn nur noch ein Zipfelchen der Sonne über den fernen Horizont lugte. Harry seufzte. Er würde morgen den kaputten Wecker reparieren müssen, wenn er weiterhin pünktlich zu den Mahlzeiten erscheinen wollte. Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia legten großen Wert auf Pünktlichkeit. Vor allem bei Harry. Das hatte er bereits am ersten Tag dieses Sommers mitbekommen als er fünf Minuten zu spät gekommen war und ihm daraufhin Tante Petunia den Teller direkt unter der Nase weggezogen hatte. Die Dursleys waren wohl noch immer wegen des letzten Sommer beleidigt. Ihm konnte dies ja egal sein.

Harry trat zu seinem alten Bett und drehte das alte Nachttischlämpchen an. Sein Blick glitt kurz über die Bücher die Sich neben diesem stapelten. _Geschichte der Zauberei, Verwandlungen für Fortgeschrittene, Fliegen mit den Cannons _und_ Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind _waren nur ein paar der Bücher die Harry sich zur Zeit durchlas. Sein Lieblingsbuch darunter war eindeutig _Fliegen mit den Cannons_ da es als einziges nicht mit der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu tun hatte.

Der Junge der lebte sah noch einmal den fernen Horizont an und bemerkte, dass die Sonne nun endgültig untergegangen war. Er schätzte das es gegen neun Uhr war und überlegte ob es bereits zeitig genug war ins Bett zu gehen. Gerade war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass er heute einmal früher ins Bett gehen konnte, da öffnete sich sein Zimmertür und sein Onkeln betrat das Zimmer. Harry war fürs erste einmal zu erstaunt darüber, dass sein Onkel sich in sein Zimmer gewagt hatte, dass ihm zuerst nicht auffiel, wie sein Onkel gekleidet war. Offenbar hatte er heute noch etwas größeres vor den er trug eine rabenschwarzen Anzug mit der grässlichsten Krawatte die es je gegeben hatte.

Harry gelang es endlich seinen Mund zu schließen als sein Onkel sich genervt räusperte.

„Hör mal zu Junge! Deine Tante, Dudley und ich gehen heute noch weg. Wir werden wohl nicht bis morgen früh zurück sein also warte nicht auf uns -"

„Wohin geht ihr denn?", unterbrach ihn Harry neugierig. Es interessierte ihn, wohin sein Onkel um diese Uhrzeit noch hinzugehen gedachte.

„Eigentlich geht es dich ja nichts an, aber wir wurden von den Masons zum Essen eingeladen. Du kannst dich doch sicherlich noch an sie erinnern?"

„Ja sicher.", sagte Harry.

Mr. und Mrs. Mason waren an Harrys zwölften Geburtstag bei den Dursleys zu einem Geschäftsessen eingeladen

gewesen. Der Abend endete in einem einzigen Desaster als Dobby, ein ehemaliger Hauself der Malfoys, zu Harry kam um ihn vor ‚schrecklichen' Geschehnissen in Hogwarts zu warnen und dabei, mit einem Schwebezauber, Tante Petunias Meisterwerk von einem Nachtisch, zerdepperte. In Folge darauf war eine Eule des Zaubereiministerium bei den Dursleys erschienen und hatte ihnen von Harrys Verbot, in den Ferien zu zaubern, mitgeteilt. Mrs. Mason war schreiend aus dem Haus geflohen und Harry bekam die schlimmste Strafe seines Lebens. Warum sollten die Masons jetzt noch Kontakt zu den Dursleys haben nach diesem schrecklichen Abend? Dies fragte er Onkel Vernon laut.

„Halt dich zurück, Junge, sonst kracht es!". Brüllte dieser zur Antwort, „Ich weiß nicht wie aber sie scheinen über diesen Vorfall endlich hinweg gesehen zu haben und du wirst mir diese neue Chance auf meine Auftrag nicht wieder vergeigen. Deshalb bleibst du hier."

„Von mir aus:", sagte Harry missmutig.

Was hatte er auch anders erwartet? Natürlich würden ihn die Dursleys wieder einmal zurücklassen. Er wollte sowieso nicht mit auf so ein blödes Geschäftsessen. Dudley tat ihm beinahe leid. Aber eben nur beinahe.

„Du wirst dich nicht aus diesem Haus fortbewegen!", fuhr Onkel Vernon fort, „Du wirst nichts kaputt machen und du wirst vor allem keine Fremden in dieses Haus hineinlassen. Inklusive deiner _Z-Z-Z-auberer Freunde. _Ist das klar?"

Harry wusste nicht ob er empört sein oder staunen sollte. Staunen weil sein Onkel erstens das Wort _inklusive _und zweitens _Zauberer_ in einem Satz verwendet hatte. Seit wann besaß der Onkel solch großen Wortschatz?

„Wieso sollten meine Zaubererfreunde herkommen?", fragte Harry nichtsdestotrotz zornig, dass Onkel Vernon sich einbildete ihm, einen beinahe sechzehnjährigen Vorschriften zu machen.

„Woher soll ich das denn Wissen? Du und dein _Volk _seid immer so unberechenbar!"

Bevor Harry seine Meinung zu diesem Thema äußern konnte hatte der Onkel auch schon das Zimmer verlassen. Über alle Maße zornig warf sich Harry auf sein Bett und unterdrückte die Versuchung irgend etwas zu zerwerfen. Was bildete sich dieser Mann eigentlich ein? Er würde immerhin bald sechzehn sein!

Harry hörte die Haustür zuschlagen und einige Minuten darauf den Motor Onkel Vernons teuren Sportwagen angehen. Er lag noch einige Sekunden still bis er aufstand und zum Fenster trat. In der Ferne sah er gerade noch ein paar Scheinwerfer um die Ecke biegen. Dann war alles dunkel bis auf die Straßenlaternen und das schwache Licht das seine Nachttischlampe warf.

Er seufzte. Endlich war er die Dursleys wenigstens für ein paar Stunden los. Auf so eine Gelegenheit wartete er schon den ganzen Sommer über. Jetzt konnte er endlich das tun was er wollte.

Leise ging er die Treppe hinunter und bewegte sich in die Küche. Er nahm eine Packung Popcorn aus einem Fach und legte sie in die Mikrowelle. Nachdem er diese programmiert hatte machte er sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer und holte sich das Fernsehprogramm. Gerade als er einen interessanten Film entdeckt hatte und sich das Popcorn holen wollte läutete die Türglocke. Einen schrecklichen Moment lang dachte er die Dursleys würden vorzeitlich zurückkommen doch dann besann er sich und sah ein dass die Dursleys sicherlich nicht an ihrer eigenen Türglocke läuten würden sondern einfach zur Tür hineinspaziert kommen würden.

Er schnaubte unwillig und ging gemächlich zur Vordertür. In dem Augenblick, als er den Türknauf drehen wollte, rüttelte dieser und Harry schreckte zurück. Welcher Besucher würde spät abends, nachdem niemand die Tür geöffnet hatte versuchen ins Haus einzudringen? Einbrecher! Wahrscheinlich hatten sie nur geklingelt um sicher zu gehen, dass auch niemand Zuhause war.

Schnell langte Harry in seine hintere Hosentasche und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Trotz Moodys Warnung letzten Sommer bewahrte er seine einzige magische Waffe noch immer im hinteren Hosenbund auf. Er wechselte den Zauberstab von der linken zur rechten Hand, packte eine naheliegende Taschenlampe und riß die Haustür gewaltsam auf.

Einen Augenblick lang blinzelte Harry in die plötzliche Dunkelheit. Dann hob er die Taschenlampe und beleuchtete mit ihr den Kiesweg und den Vorgarten der Dursleys. Doch nichts war zu sehen. Ein kalter Schauer lief Harry über den Rücken doch dann tat er die merkwürdigen Ereignisse als dummer Streich von Kindern ab und zuckte die Schultern.

Gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte um in die Sicherheit des Hauses zurückzukehren nahm er hinter sich eine plötzliche Bewegung war.

Blitzschnell fuhr er herum und richtete Zauberstab und Taschenlampe auf das vermutlich feindliche Objekt.

Doch er sollte eine gewaltige Überraschung erleben.

„ÜBERRASCHUNG!", tönten viele verschiedene Stimmen.

Und da standen sie alle miteinander. Ron, Hermine, Remus Lupin, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charley, Fred , George, Ginny, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Hagrid, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg und seine Hauslehrerin Minerva McGonagall. Alle waren sie gekommen. Aber wozu eigentlich?

Harrys Gesicht strahlte vor Freude.

„Hallo!", sprudelte es aus ihm hervor, „Was macht ihr denn hier? Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen wie froh ich bin euch zu sehen! Wie geht es euch denn? Kommt erst mal rein."

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ die vierzehn Leute in das Haus der Dursleys eintreten.

Harry half den Weasleys und allen anderen ihr Gepäck in der Eingangshalle verstauen. Es schien ganz so als wären sie alle kurz davor wegzureisen. Oder waren gerade an ihrem Reiseort angekommen. Unter dem Gepäck entdeckte er teilweise quaderförmige Schachteln die in buntes Papier eingewickelt waren. Geschenke! Aber bevor er sich bis auf die Knochen blamierte fragte er lieber doch noch einmal nach.

„Wieso seid ihr denn alle hier?"

„Nun, wir konnten dich doch nicht schon wieder deinen Geburtstag alleine feiern lassen, oder?", fragte George mit vor Aufregung leuchtenden Augen.

Fred trat näher an Harry heran und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Du bist unser erste Kunde was Partys betrifft. Wir haben ein spezielles Angebot an Scherzartikeln für Feste. Wir dürfen es doch ausprobieren?"

„Ja, klar!", antwortete Harry.

Er war noch immer vollkommen überwältigt. Seine erste Geburtstagsparty! Na ja, vielleicht nicht ganz seine erste. Vielleicht hatte seine Mutter und sein Vater ja auch eine für seinen ersten Geburtstag gegeben. Er konnte es nicht wissen.

Plötzlich drang ein komischer Geruch in seine Nase. Es roch nach verbrannten Essen. Einen Moment überlegte er was die Ursache dafür sein konnte. Dann fiel es ihm schlagartig ein. Das Popcorn!

Hastig fuhr er auf den Fersen herum und lief in die Küche. Der Gestank wurde zunehmend unerträglich als er die Küche erreichte. Schnell nahm er das verkohlte Essen aus der Mikrowelle und warf es in den Abfall. Dann kehrte er zu den anderen in die Eingangshalle zurück.

Harry wies alle ins Wohnzimmer ein und nachdem Fred und George die Decke und Wände ein ‚wenig' dekoriert hatten, packte er seine Geschenke aus. Dies stellte sich als schwieriger heraus, als er vorerst angenommen hatte, da jedesmal, wenn er ein Geschenk in die Hand nahm, es Moody ihm aus der Hand schnappte, um es auf eventuelle Flüche zu überprüfen. Da allerdings keiner der Anwesenden vorhatte, Harry auf irgendwelche Weide umzubringen fiel die Untersuchung negativ aus.

Von Mrs. Weasley bekam Harry wieder einmal einen selbstgestrickten Pulli. Diesmal war er rabenschwarz und auf ihm war eine Geburtstagstorte mit vielen Geschenken zu sehen. Von Bill bekam er ein Buch: _Verschiedene magische Währungen und wie sie umzuwandeln sind_. Obwohl der Titel nicht sehr viel Spannung verriet klang der Prolog einigermaßen interessant und Harry versank beinahe so tief in das Buch wie sonst nur Hermine.

Von Ron und Hermine bekam Harry die üblichen Leckereien und Moody schenkte ihm ein Buch zur Selbstverteidigung. Nachdem er die vielen weiteren Geschenke ausgepackt hatte zauberte Mrs. Weasley eine wirklich sagenhafte Torte aus dem nichts hervor und zusammen aßen sie diese beinahe komplett auf.

Nach einer Weile, als alle ihre Münder wieder soweit freibekommen hatten, dass sie reden konnten, begannen sie sich zu unterhalten. Eine Zeit lang hörte Harry den anderen bei ihren Unterhaltungen zu.

Mrs. Weasley unterhielt sich mit Bill wieder einmal über dessen Haarschnitt. Bill schien gereizt und amüsiert zugleich zu sein. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Couch saßen Fred, George, Ginny und Charley und unterhielten sich über die derzeitigen Quidditch- Spielstände.

„Irland hat beim letzten Spiel gegen Deutschland ordentlich was einstecken müssen. Ich glaube die haben sich zu sehr auf ihrem Weltmeisterschaftspokal ausgeruht.", sagte Charley.

„Ja aber dafür hat England endlich wieder Punkte gelandet. Diese Niederländer haben wir ordentlich platt gemacht.", meinte Ginny.

„Damit hätten wir die Panne vor einem Monat wieder ausgebügelt.", sagte Fred mit einem erleichterten Lächeln.

„Welche Panne?", fragte Harry. Es ärgerte ich immer wieder, dass er bei den Dursleys komplett von der Zaubererwelt ausgegrenzt war. So kam es auch dazu, dass er solche wichtigen Ereignisse wie die Vorspiele zur nächsten Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft verpasste.

George sah Harry verlegen an. „Nun ja. Beim Spiel gegen Luxemburg hatte England ein Jäger gefehlt. Daraufhin haben sie uns 250 zu null geschlagen."

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein. Dies war sicher eine harte Niederlage für England gewesen. Er drehte sich weg und lauschte statt dessen dem Gespräch von Lupin und Mr. Weasley.

„...kann sie doch nicht machen! Aber Dumbledore ist natürlich sofort eingeschritten und hat sie zurechtgestutzt. Sie sah ganz ängstlich aus als er sie zornig über seine Brille hinweg angesehen hat. Geschieht ihr Recht!", sagte Mr. Weasley gerade.

„Ja, aber Dumbledore sollte sich auch etwas zurückhalten. Ich bin zwar ganz auf deiner Seite Arthur aber wir haben ja letztes Jahr gesehen welchen Einfluss das Ministerium auf die Zaubererwelt hat und es mag es gar nicht wenn man sich einmischt. Dumbledore sollte sich vorsehen bevor er wie letztes Jahr von der Schule vertrieben wird. Im Moment kann das Ministerium im zwar nichts tun, will die Bevölkerung voll und ganz hinter ihm Schutz sucht, aber sobald die dunklen Zeiten wieder vorbei sind -", sagte Lupin wurde aber von Mr. Weasley unterbrochen.

„Du meinst falls die dunklen Zeiten jemals wieder vorbei sein werden!", sagte er düster und trank einen Schluck von seinem Cognac.

Harry sah Ron und Hermine an.

„Von wem sprach dein Dad gerade Ron?", fragte Harry.

Ron fing an zu lachen. „Nun, das ist eine witzige Geschichte. Uh..", er räusperte sich nach einem Blick auf Hermines ernstes Gesicht, „...nein, nein ist sie doch nicht."

„Ja was ist denn jetzt passiert? Und über was regen sich Lupin und Mr. Weasley so auf?"

„Dolores Umbridge, nein hör erst mal zu!", rief Hermine als Harry schon den Mund aufmachte um kräftig seiner Meinung über seine einstmalige Lehrerin kundzutun. Gehorsam schloss er jedoch wieder seinen Mund und ließ Hermine nach einem Wink seiner Hand in ihrer Erzählung fortfahren.

„Gleich nachdem sie ins Zaubereiministerium zurückkehrte hat sie als Rache an Dumbledore ein neues Gesetz mit Hilfe von diesem Trottel Fudge erlassen. In diesem Gesetz stand geschrieben, dass Werwölfen absofort von absolut niemanden mehr Arbeitstellen angeboten bekommen werden dürfen. Als Lupin davon gehört hat ist er natürlich schnurstracks zu Dumbledore gegangen. Er hätte zwar gerne selbst mit Umbridge geredet aber Dumbledore meinte, dass das nicht sehr klug wäre. Nebenbei hat er ja auch mehr Einfluss auf das Ministerium als Lupin. Jedenfalls ist er sofort ins Ministerium gerauscht und hat ihr ordentlich die Meinung gesagt. Mr. Weasley hat uns später erzählt, sie wäre leichenblass geworden und sah so aus als würde sie am liebsten unter ihren Schreibtisch kriechen. Verübeln kann man es ihr ja nicht. Immerhin sieht Dumbledore wirklich zum Fürchten aus wenn er zornig ist."

Harry gab ihr im Stillen recht. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass der gegenwärtige Schulleiter von Hogwarts zur Weißglut getrieben wurde aber wenn es passierte, mochte man sich am liebsten in ein winziges Loch verkriechen, nur um diesen zornigen, blauen Augen zu entrinnen. Die Macht die Dumbledore dann ausstrahlte war überwältigend.

Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein. „Sagt einmal, ihr habt nicht zufällig etwas damit zutun, dass die Dursleys bei den Masons zum Essen eingeladen sind?"

„Nun ja, nicht direkt.", sagte Ron, „Dad war bei ihnen und hat ihr Gedächtnis ein wenig verändern lassen. Wir mussten doch einen Weg finden sie von hier wegzuschaffen. Dann erinnerte sich Dad plötzlich an den Vorfall, damals in den Sommerferien. Und außerdem haben wir den Dursleys damit ja auch einen Gefallen getan, nicht? Immerhin sagtest du, dass dieser Abend damals wichtig war."

„Richtig!", meinte Harry grinsend. „Apropos wegfahren... Bleibt ihr nach der Party oder verschwindet ihr wieder?"

Hermine fing an zu lachen. „Oh Harry! Du dachtest doch nicht wirklich wir würden dich für den Rest der Ferien hier lassen, oder? Nein, wir übernachten heute hier und morgen früh verschwindest du mit uns allen durch die sprichwörtliche Hintertür bevor die Dursleys kommen können."

Harry lächelte erleichtert. Dann war ja alles in Ordnung! Der schreckliche Sommer war fürs erste vorbei. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch Gedanken darüber machen wo das neue Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix lag. Zumindest _hoffte_ er das es ein neues gab.

Bevor Harry jedoch fragen konnte, ob es ein neues Hauptquartier gab, tat es über ihm einen lauten Knall und verschiedenfarbige, ‚Happy Birthday' singende Luftballone kamen über die Köpfe der Partygäste gepurzelt. Als nächstes fiel silbernes Konfetti von der Decke herab und ein paar kleinere Sylvester Raketen schrieben ‚Alles Gute zum Geburtstag' in die Luft.

Harry lachte vor Vergnügen, sah auf die große altmodische Standuhr, die in der Ecke des Raumes stand und erkannte die Ursache für den Tumult. Die Uhr schlug Mitternacht. Harry war soeben sechzehn Jahre alt geworden.

Mrs. Weasley sah ebenfalls auf die Uhr. „Schon so spät?", sagte sie, „Nun gut, für heute reicht es -"

„Aber Mum, gerade hat der neue Tag _angefangen_. Wie kann es da schon wieder _reichen_?", fragte Fred.

„Du weißt genau was ich meine, George!", sagte Molly Weasley und sprach weiter, „Ihr seid jetzt sicher alle müde also würde ich vorschlagen ihr geht ins Bett!"

Murrend zogen die Teenager ab.

„_George?_ Wer ist hier wohl müde?", murmelte Fred leise vor sich hin.

Nachdem sich alle die Zähne geputzt hatten teilten sie sich in verschiedene Zimmer zum Schlafen auf. Harry, Ron, Hermine, Fred, George und Ginny zwängten sich alle in Harrys Zimmer. Dieser fragte sich wie nur so viele Leute in sein Zimmer passten. Wenn er alleine war, befand Harry sein Zimmer immer als zu klein, doch nun passten ganze sechs Leute hier hinein!

Als er Mr. Weasley darauf ansprach sagte dieser: „Ich habe das Zimmer ein klein wenig vergrößert. Anders hättet ihr nicht alle hier hinein gepasst. Keine Sorge! Morgen in der Früh mache ich den Spruch wieder rückgängig."

Harry war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sein vergrößertes Zimmer nur ein kurzes Vergnügen sein würde, sah aber jedoch ein, dass es den Dursleys keineswegs gefallen würde wenn in ihrem ureigenen Haus Magie verübt werden würde.

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley richteten sich im Schlafzimmer von Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia häuslich ein während Remus Lupin und Hagrid es sich im Gästezimmer bequem machten. Bill und Charley nahmen im Wohnzimmer Platz, Tonks wurde mit Minerva McGonagall auf Dudleys Zimmer verwiesen und Arabella Figg und Mundungus gingen nach Hause. Nur für Moody wollte sich kein Schlafplatz finden lassen. Nachdem er sich eine Viertelstunde erfolglos gesucht hatte begab er sich kurzerhand in das Badezimmer und verwandelte die alte Badewanne der Dursleys in ein komfortables Federbett mit Plüschdecke.

Gerade als Harry sich mit den anderen zum Schlafen hinlegen wollte gellte ein lauter Aufschrei den Gang hinunter. Harry sprang blitzschnell aus dem Bett und wäre beinahe auf Ron gesprungen der neben seinem Bett lag und nun ebenfalls aufhetzte. Gemeinsam liefen sie in die Richtung aus der, der Schrei gekommen war und fanden sich vor Tonks Zimmer wieder. Tonks selbst stand kreidebleich neben Professor McGonagall die beruhigend auf sie einredete.

In diesem Moment trat Mr. Weasley zu der kleinen Gruppe hinzu und sah, nach einem Blick auf Tonks, in das Zimmer hinein. Auch Harry blickte in Dudleys Zimmer und musste sich hart am Riemen reißen um nicht laut aufzulachen. Dudley hatte offenbar vergessen seinen Computer auszuschalten, denn auf diesem war groß und breit ein Marsianer abgebildet der damit drohte, die Welt zu vernichten. Das Gerät verursachte einen so abscheulichen Lärm, dass Harry sich wunderte, wieso er es nicht schon vorher bemerkt hatte.

Tonks errang endlich wieder ihre Fassung und sagte: „Ich war gerade dabei mir meine Matratze hervor zu beschwören als plötzlich dieser Lärm hinter mir anfing. Ich bin so erschrocken... ich glaube ich hatte gerade meinen ersten Herzinfarkt!"

„Ja, diese Klonputer sind laut. Ich selbst habe mir auch schon einmal einen näher angesehen. Allerdings, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere kann man das auch abstellen.", sagte Mr. Weasley mit Kennermiene, trat näher an den Computer heran und schaltete den Lautsprecher aus.

„So, das wäre es fürs erste! Gute Nacht Tonks.", meinte er und ging zurück zu Tante Petunias und Onkel Vernons Zimmer. Als er sich dort auf dem Bett niederließ bemerkte er Onkel Vernons und Tante Petunias Digitalwecker.

„Oh!", rief Mr. Weasley, allem Anschein nach mehr als nur interessiert. „Ist das nicht einer von diesen doppelten Weckern? Ich habe schon von ihnen gehört. Sie sollen ja die nicht- magische Version unseres MMR Weckers zu sein! Wie funktioniert der bloß...?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück bevor Mr. Weasley ihn holen würde um ihn erklären zu lassen wie der digitale Wecker funktionierte.

Trotzdem nun alle fertig zum Schlafen waren herrschte noch lange keine Ruhe im sonst so stillen Haus der Dursleys. Harry konnte hören, wie Tonks über eines von Dudleys vielen, herumliegenden Handys stolperte und daraufhin ziemlich laut fluchte, wie Moody sich über den tropfenden Wasserhahn beklagte und diesen daraufhin ‚unabsichtlich' zerstörte, wie Mr. Weasley den in die Wand eingebauten Fernseher entdeckte und wie Ron leise im Schlaf vor sich hin murmelte.

Doch in diesem Moment fühlte sich Harry James Potter genau wie jeder andere junge seines Alters. Er war einfach nur froh, Geburtstag zu haben.

* * *

Kommentar(e) der Autorin von 'Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Torbogens'

Puh! Endlich dieses verflixte Kapitel fertig! Ich habe Ewigkeiten damit verbracht zu überlegen wie ich die Geschichte nennen, und ob ich die alte Version umschreiben soll. Ich hatte das Kapitel nämlich schon letztes Jahr fertig und angefangen habe ich die Geschichte nachdem ich die englische Fassung des 'Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix'ca. am 1. Juli bekam und am 3. Juli. 2003 ausgelesen hatte. Huh? Wir haben 2004? War wohl schon längst Zeit aus dem Winter bzw. Jahreschlaf aufzuwachen? Ihr fragt euch sicher wieso ich nicht schon früher diese Geschichte ins Internet gestellt habe. Das hat einen einfachen Grund: Ich zeige den Stuß den ich so schreibe nicht gerne her. Das hat zur Folge, dass ich nicht sehr viel Feedback bekomme und ich nicht weiß, ob ich das Zeug zur Autorin habe. Ich habe nichts dagegen wenn ihr negatives über die Geschichte zu sagen habt. Ihr könnt schreiben was ihr wollt. Ich möchte nur nicht belogen werden. Schreibt bitte wirklich was ihr meint, okay? Übrigens müsst ihr keine Reviews schreiben wenn ihr nicht wollt. Ich zwinge euch nicht dazu. Ich selbst schreibe auch nur selten welche! zwinker Aber natürlich wäre es schön wenn ich Feedback bekommen würde. Falls euch Rechtschreibfehler auffallen, könnt ihr mich auch darauf hinweißen. Über Beistriche braucht ihr mich allerdings nicht zu informieren. Ich weiß genau wie furchtbar meine Beistrichsetzung ist!

P.S.: Ich werde sobald wie möglich das nächste Kapitel veröffentlichen. Fertig ist es ja schon...

* * *

Bevor Fragen/Beschwerden auftauchen:

1.) Ich weiß, ich weiß! Tonks sollte genau genommen nicht vor einem Computer erschrecken, da sie einen Muggel als Vater hat, aber sie kam mir gerade am Gelegensten und ich hatte einfach keinen anderen weiblichen Charakter mehr übrig, mit dem ich Professor McGonagall in ein Zimmer stecken konnte. Ich glaube zudem nicht, dass Tonks großartig viel Computer gespielt hat als sie jünger war. Außerdem würde wohl jeder erschrecken, wenn hinter einem, urplötzliche laute, gruselige Musik anfängt zu spielen. Ich würde über einen Meter über den Boden hüpfen. (Bin ein kleiner Angsthase!)

2.) Falls sich irgendjemanddarüber aufregt das Arthur Weasley etwas dämlich dasteht (der Computer, Wecker, etc...): das war KEINESWEGS beabsichtigt. Ich persönliche liebe Rons Dad und finde ihn einfach zum Brüllen komisch. Ich werde mich bemühen ihm eine etwas bessere Rolle zu verschaffen.

3.) Der Grund, wieso Mr. Weasley den Digitalwecker der Dursleys 'Doppelter Wecker' nennt ist der, dass 'digital' zweistellig bedeutet. (Das stimmt. Ich habe sogar meinen Vater gefragt.) Mir ist einfach nichts besseres eingefallen. Sorry!

Eure,

Mione Zoe Ravenclaw

* * *

Disclaimer: Dieses Disclaimer wird für alle Kapitel der Geschichte _'Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Torbogens'_ gelten. Alle Charaktere und die Idee des 'Harry Potter' gehören alleine der unglaublichen Joanne K. Rowling. Ich persönlich habe sie mir nur geliehen um mit ihnen meinen Schabernack zu treiben. 

Mione Zoe Ravenclaw


	2. Abreiseprobleme

Kapitel 2

**_Abreiseprobleme_**

* * *

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen von Mrs. Weasley geweckt wurde, war die Sonne bereits seit einigen Stunden am strahlend blauen Himmel zu sehen. Ron, Hermine, Fred, George und Ginny waren allesamt nicht mehr im Zimmer also fragte er Mrs. Weasley wohin seine zeitweiligen Zimmermitbewohner verschwunden waren. 

"Die sind schon unten, frühstücken.", sagte sie fröhlich, "Harry Schatz, beeile dich ein bisschen, ja? Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit bis deine Verwandten zurückkommen und wir wollen doch nicht, dass sie merken das wir hier waren, nicht wahr?" Sie stellte einen riesigen Wäschekorb auf Harrys Bett, nahm einen verwaschene Jeans und ein rotes T- Shirt aus ihm heraus und legte die Kleidungsstücke auf den Tisch. "Hier, ich habe dir gestern ein paar deiner alten Sachen gewaschen. Zieh dich schnell an und komm dann runter. Weiß Gott, wie untergewichtig du jetzt schon bist! Wir müssen dich päppeln solange wir können."

Harry konnte über ihre Fürsorge nur lächeln und nickte leicht. Mrs. Weasley packte den noch immer vollgeladenen Wäschekorb an den Henkeln und ging zur Tür hinaus. Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen stand Harry auf und streckte sich. Anschließend ging er zu dem Fenster, das einstmals vergittert gewesen war, und öffnete es. Sofort blies ihm die angenehm frische und kühle Morgenluft um die Nase herum und Harry winkte den Nachbarskindern, als er diese im Garten entdeckte. Sie starrten verdutzt zu ihm hoch, hatten sie ihn doch seit Sommerbeginn nicht so fröhlich erlebt. Harry grinste und hörte einen Moment lang den Vögeln beim zwitschern zu. Wie schön das Leben doch nur manchmal sein konnte! Er wünschte sich nur Sirius wäre da gewesen...

Ärgerlich schob er diesen Gedanken zur Seite, wollte er doch wenigstens für einen Tag nicht an seinen Paten denken. Schnell trat er von seinem Fenster zurück und zog sich an. Als sein Gürtel zu seiner Zufriedenheit saß (die Hose war eine von Dudleys Alten und er hatte in den Gürtel extra Löcher machen müssen) schloß er geschwind das Fenster und machte sich als Letzter auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Harry hatte erwartet seine Gäste alle versammelt in der Küche vorzufinden, doch wie sich herausstellte, hatte Mrs. Weasley bereits errechnet, dass niemals fünfzehn Personen in der kleinen Küche der Dursleys Platz finden würden und so hatte sie kurzerhand eine immense Tafel heraufbeschworen und sie in der großen Eingangshalle des Hauses aufgestellt. Die Tafel war so voll von Essen, dass Harry sich wunderte wieso sie um Gottes Willen noch nicht zusammengebrochen war. Durchgebogen war sie ja schon genug und einen Moment bildete sich Harry ein, ein verdächtiges Knarzen wahrzunehmen.

Harry ließ seinen Blick kurz über die Tafel schweifen, bis er Ron und Hermine erblickte und sich flink zu ihnen gesellte. Dann tat er sich eine Portion Würstchen mit Spiegelei auf und begann zu Essen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Fred und George und nachdem er einige Bissen hinuntergewürgt hatte fragte er:

"Wie läuft es eigentlich so mit den Scherzartikeln bei ihnen?"

"Wie?", fragten Ron und Hermine.

"Na bei Fred und George.", antwortete Harry und nickte zu ihnen hinüber. "Das letzte was ich von ihnen weiß ist, dass es ganz gut lief und sich sogar Drachenlederjacken leisten konnten. Geht es noch immer so gut oder haben die beiden ihren ersten Tiefpunkt erreicht?"

"Eigentlich geht es ihnen noch immer sehr gut.", sagte Hermine, "Aber in der zweiten Ferienwoche gab es etwas Krach."

"Wieso?", fragte Harry.

"Nun sie hatten vor sich im neuen Hauptquartier ein Labor für ihre Experimente einzurichten. Mum war strikt dagegen. Sie meinte, die beiden hätten es selbst zu verantworten wenn sie sich selbst in die Luft jagen wollten aber sie sollten nicht die anderen Bewohner des Hauptquartiers mitgefährden. Dann gab es Riesenzoff weil Fred und George das nicht einsehen wollten aber du kennst ja Mum. Sie hat ihnen ordentlich die Leviten gelesen.", erzählte Ron.

"Es gibt also ein neues Hauptquartier?", fragte Harry erleichtert. Er war froh, dass er nicht in Sirius' altes Elternhaus zurückgehen musste. Dies wäre einfach schrecklich für ihn gewesen und Harry hätte sich sicherlich strikt geweigert.

"Ja, aber wir dürfen dir nicht sagen wo. Wie beim alten Hauptquartier am Grimmauldplatz gibt es wieder einen Fidelius Zauber auf dem Haus. Du wirst wahrscheinlich wieder einen Zettel von Dumbledore erhalten. Er ist logischerweise wieder der Geheimniswahrer."

"Gut aber was ist mit Vol -", fragte Harry, wurde allerdings von Ron und Hermine unterbrochen.

"Schhh!", sagten sie zugleich.

"Wir erzählen es dir sobald wir im Hauptquartier sind, okay?", fragte Hermine bittend.

"...Na gut.", sagte Harry zögerlich doch Ron und Hermine lächelten erleichtert. Offenbar gab es da etwas, dass seine beiden Freunde Harry nicht sagen wollten.

Gerade wollte Harry das Duo darauf ansprechen als von der Küche her auf einmal ein lauter Knall kam. Blitzschnell fuhr er herum und stürzte, wie beinahe alle anderen der langen Tafel, in Richtung Küche.

Als er in den Zielraum trat wurde er beinahe das Opfer einer Herzattacke. Die Küche war, kurz gesagt, ein totales _Desaster_. Der Kühlschrank hing wirklich nur noch in _Fetzen _von der Wand und die Mikrowelle, die gestern noch so brav Harrys Popcorn verkokelt hatte, war schlicht und einfach nicht mehr vorhanden. Der Esstisch wies einige Brandspuren auf während den Sesseln, die in der Nähe der Mikrowelle standen, teilweise die Stuhllehnen fehlten. Hinzu kam, dass es so schien, als würde einiges von Tante Petunias teurem Porzellangeschirr in die Brüche gegangen sein und Dudleys Flachbildschirm Fernseher sah so aus, als würde er von einem Traktor überfahren worden sein.

Mitten in all dem Chaos standen Fred und George, die eine verkokelte Verpackung in der Hand hielten, auf der gerade noch etwas wie 'Weasleys Zauberhaftes explosives Raketenpulver' zu lesen war.

Harry hörte hinter sich ein scharfes einziehen von Luft und drehte sich um, zum Eingang der Küche. Dort stand Mrs. Weasley in ihrer vollen Größe und sah so zornig aus wie eh und je. Harry verzog sich blitzschnell in eine Ecke der Küche. Eine Flucht war nicht möglich da Mrs. Weasley den einzigen Ausgang, die Küchentür, versperrte. Obwohl da gab es immer noch das Fenster...

Harry verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder. So schlimm würde es doch auch nicht werden, oder?

Wie er Mrs. Weasley kannte würde es jedoch sehr, _sehr_ schlimm werden. Er sollte recht behalten.

„SEID IHR ZWEI _KOMPLETT _ÜBERGESCHNAPPT? WAS BILDET IHR EUCH EIGENTLICH EIN? IHR HÄTTET EUCH SCHRECKLICH VERLETZEN KÖNNEN! UND WAS IST WENN ICH DEN SCHADEN, DEN IHR GERADE VERRICHTET HABT NICHT REPARIEREN KANN? WAS DANN? NUN DAS KANN ICH EUCH SAGEN! _IHR_ WERDET ALLEINE DEN DURSLEYS ALLES ZURÜCKZAHLEN UND EUCH PERSÖNLICH BEI IHNEN ENTSCHULDIGEN!"

Fred und George wurden weiß vor Schreck. „Aber Mum! Das kannst du doch nicht machen! Wer weiß wie viel das alles hier kostet! Du würdest deinen eigenen Söhne doch nicht in den Ruin treiben, oder?", fragte Fred unsicher. Harry hatte wirklich Mitleid mit den beiden. Um nichts in der Welt würde er mit ihnen tauschen wollen.

„IN DEN RUIN TREIBEN! WAS GLAUBT IHR EIGENTLICH WIE EUER VATER UND ICH DAS BEZAHLEN WERDEN? IHR WISST DOCH GENAU, DAS WIR UNS NICHT ALLES LEISTEN KÖNNEN! WAS IST BLOß LOS MIT EUCH?"

Fred und George sahen betreten auf den Boden.

„Geht und wascht euch! Fürs erste habe ich genug von euch beiden!", sagte Mrs. Weasley stinksauer.

Harry machte sich auch auf den Weg aus der Küche. In der Eingangshalle traf er auf seine restlichen Gäste, die das Schauspiel ebenso beobachtet hatten. Prof. McGonagall hatte die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen während Mr. Weasley kreidebleich geworden war. Alle übrigen hatte entweder ähnliche Gesichtsausdrücke oder geschockte Gesten vorzuweisen. Harry wollte nur schnell weg von hier.

Flink kletterte er die Treppe hinauf und packte seine restlichen Sachen ein. Bevor der Explosion in der Küche hatte ihm Mrs. Weasley mitgeteilt, dass sie um zehn Uhr hier abreisen würden. Jetzt war es neun Uhr dreißig und Harry war jede Ausrede recht, zumindest für eine Weile im Zimmer zu bleiben.

* * *

Als er fertig gepackt hatte wartete er sicherheitshalber noch ein paar Minuten bevor er es wagte aus dem Zimmer zu treten. Er hatte sich diesmal besonders viel Zeit zum Kofferpacken genommen, hatte sogar die Socken zusammen gefaltet. 

Harry packte seinen schweren Koffer beim Griff und hievte ihn langsam die Treppe hinunter. Mehr als einmal drohte das Gepäck einfach hinunterzupurzeln und Harry mit sich zu reißen.

„Brauchst du Hilfe, Harry?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Harry drehte sich um und sah Fred und George, wieder gewaschen, vor sich stehen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl sie wollten sich für die Katastrophe in der Küche revanchieren aber Harry war dies im Moment egal. Hauptsache er bekam Hilfe mit dieser Monstrosität von einem Rucksack.

„Ja, bitte!", keuchte Harry als Antwort und gemeinsam schafften sie den Koffer in die Eingangshalle.

Gerade hatten sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn gewischt als Mrs. Weasley herbeigeeilt kam.

„Ihr beide habt Glück!", sagte sie. „Deinem Vater, Minerva McGonagall und den anderen ist es gelungen den Schaden zu reparieren. Seid froh, aber bitte _denkt_ bevor ihr das nächste Mal so einen Stunt abzieht!"

„Machen wir, Mum!", sagten die Zwillinge im Chor, froh darüber, dass ihre Mutter nicht mehr sauer auf sie war. Als Fred und George um die Ecke verschwunden waren sagte Mrs. Weasley zu Harry:

„Diese beiden! Nur Unsinn im Kopf! Dabei werden sie bald siebzehn! Was habe ich nur falsch gemacht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war.

* * *

Eine Viertelstunde später stand Harry noch immer alleine in der Eingangshalle und wartete darauf, dass die anderen allmählich abreisefertig wurden. Irgendwie schien es, als hätte auf einmal jeder der Anwesenden noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen und keiner war bis jetzt mit packen fertig. 

Gerade eilte Ron zum fünfzigsten Mal an Harry vorbei als in der Ferne im Wohnzimmer die alte Standuhr zehn Uhr schlug.

„Mist!", tönte vom oberen Stock eine Stimme herab, die verdächtig nach Tonks klang.

Harry seufzte und sah missmutig in Richtung Treppe. Wenn die anderen nicht bald hier bei ihm in der Eingangshalle erschienen, würden die Dursleys im Ligusterweg Nummer vier ankommen, bevor Harry und seine Gäste verschwunden waren und dann würde es Ärger geben!

Plötzlich kamen Mr. und Mrs. Weasley um die Treppe herunter gehechtet. Mr Weasley hatte die alte Handtasche, die die Weasleys als Koffer verwendet hatten, in der Hand und Mrs. Weasley hatte sich ihre Handtasche um die Schulter geschlungen. Sie kamen neben Harry zum Halten und Mr. Weasley keuchte:

„Die anderen kommen auch gleich. Wir sind endlich alle fertig. Wird auch langsam höchste Zeit. Deine Tante und dein Onkel könnten jeden Moment hier ankommen, Harry!"

Harry nickte nervös und starrte die Treppe hinauf und tatsächlich fünf Minuten später waren alle bis auf den großen Halbriesen Rubeus Hagrid in der Eingangshalle versammelt.

Wieder strich Minute um Minute vorbei ohne, dass sich Hagrid blicken ließ. Schließlich riss Harry der Geduldsfaden und gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine machte er sich auf den Weg, seinen großen zu suchen.

Zuerst suchte das Trio im oberen Stockwerk nach Hagrid. Harry sah in seinem Zimmer und in das Badezimmer hinein während Ron Tante Petunias und Onkel Vernons Zimmer durchsuchte und Hermine einen Blick in das Gästezimmer warf. Systematisch arbeiteten sie sich von oben nach unten durch und waren gerade dabei die Suche aufzugeben und die anderen um Hilfe zu bitten, als Harry die Tür zum unteren Badezimmer aufriss und anfing zu lachen. Ron und Hermine liefen geschwind herbei und auch sie beide brachen in hysterisches Gelächter aus, als sie sahen, was Harry gefunden hatte.

Dort, eingezwängt zwischen Waschbecken und Badewanne, stand Hagrid und versuchte mit aller Macht sich aus seiner verzwickten Lage zu befreien. Als er sah, wie Harry, Ron und Hermine in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen, verzog er schmerzvoll das Gesicht.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht komisch! Stellt euch mal vor ihr wäret hier eingezwängt! Das gut verdammt weh! So helft mir doch und steht nicht bloß so herum!"

Die drei Freunde packten Hagrid an seinen Armen und versuchten ihn heraus zu ziehen. Nach einiger Zeit erfolglosen Versuchens holten sie Moody, Moony und Tonks um ihnen zu helfen und nach ein paar Zaubersprüchen und einigem Ziehen war Hagrid aus seinem Gefängnis befreit.

„Diese Muggel!", entrüstete sich der soeben Befreite. „Also wirklich! So ein beengendes Badezimmer zu bauen! Das grenzt ja schon an Quälerei."

Harry warf schnell einen kurzen Blick hinein und musste zugeben, dass das Badezimmer wirklich verdammt klein war. Kein Wunder dass der arme Hagrid hier stecken geblieben war.

Endlich waren alle vor der Eingangstür versammelt. Harry atmete auf. Endlich konnte er hier verschwinden und hoffentlich den Rest der Sommerferien genießen.

Doch gerade als Mr. Weasley die Hand zum Türknopf ausstreckte, hörte man ein Auto die kurze Auffahrt hinaufrollen. Harry blieb das Herz für einen Moment stehen. Das konnten doch nicht die Dursleys sein oder?

Mr. Weasley trat schnell von der Tür zurück. „Los, versteckt euch! Auf was wartet ihr noch?", zischte er und sah sich hektisch um. Plötzlich fiel ihm der Kleiderschrank ins Auge.

„Da hinein!", flüsterte er. Mit einer schnellen Zauberformel vergrößerte er das Innere des Schrankes und gemeinsam mit Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, Moody und Minerva McGonagall kroch er in ihn hinein. Ron, Hermine, Moony und Tonks verdrückten sich in den Schrank unter der Treppe während Hagrid, natürlich unter einigem Protestgemurmel, flink wieder zurück in das enge Badezimmer verdrängt wurde.

Na hoffentlich geht das gut!, dachte sich Harry unsicher, sah sich noch einmal um ob noch irgendwo ein Koffer umherlag und baute sich dann vor der Tür auf.

Der Schatten eines großen, bulligen Mannes verdeckte für kurze Zeit das Licht, dass durch das Türglas hereinleuchtete. Dann hörte man Gestocher im Türschloss, als ein Schlüssel versuchte, eine ohnehin schon offene Tür aufzusperren.

Harry schluckte, als wäre er soeben vor Gericht des Mordes befunden worden, und setzte ein gestelltes, aber sehr überzeugendes, heiteres Lächeln auf.

Die Zeit war gekommen, seinen Verwandten gegenüber zu treten.

* * *

Kommentar(e) der Autorin von 'Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Torbogens'

So das wäre es auch schon mit Kapitel 2. Für diejenigen die diese Geschiche lesen. Es tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber zuerst hat Umstellungen auf der Seite gehabt, dann hat mein Computer mich nicht auf die Seite gelassen (irgendwas von '503 Unvailable, und schließlich hatte einen Virus und hat alles gesperrt. Aber hier ist das Kapitel und ich werde mich sobald als möglich an das dritte setzen. Bis dahin bitte schreibt mir ein paar mächtige Reviews!

Eure,

Mione

P. S.: Für meine Beta- Leserin _Lily13 _

Ich habe ziemlich viel verändert also wirst du wohl, obwohl du die Grundlagen der Geschichte schon kennst, diese Fassung auch nochmal lesen müssen. Sorry! Sonst hättest du wohl ab Kapitel sechs einsetzen können aber so...

* * *

Disclaimer: Dieses Disclaimer wird für alle Kapitel der Geschichte _'Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Torbogens'_ gelten. Alle Charaktere und die Idee des 'Harry Potter' gehören alleine der unglaublichen Joanne K. Rowling. Ich persönlich habe sie mir nur geliehen um mit ihnen meinen Schabernack zu treiben. 

Mione Zoe Ravenclaw


	3. Das neue Hauptquartier

Kapitel 3

**_Das neue Hauptquartier_**

* * *

Die Türschnalle wurde heruntergedrückt und Vernon Dursley, anders bekannt als Harrys Onkel, trat zur Tür herein. Harry schluckte. Na das kann ja heiter werden!, dachte er sich. 

Schnell setzte er wieder sein falsches Lächeln auf.

„Hallo, Onkel Vernon!", sagte er mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit und tat sein bestes um den Anschein zu erwecken, er würde sich freuen, dass Tante Petunia, Dudley und er zurück waren.

„'Hallo' dich selbst, Junge!", schnauzte der Onkel, „Was hast du nun schon wieder angestellt? Du freust dich doch nicht wirklich uns zu sehen, oder? Wir freuen uns auf jeden Fall nicht, aber wir konnten ja leider Gottes nicht ewig bei den Masons bleiben."

Tante Petunia, die mit einem grinsenden Dudley hinter Vernon stand, nickte zustimmend. Dann sagte sie: „Jetzt beweg dich endlich, Junge! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit! Dudley muss bald zu den Box- Stadtmeisterschaften in London fahren und ich möchte noch ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Also würdest du bitte zur Seite treten und uns in _unser_ Heim eintreten lassen? Wir haben einen anstrengenden Abend hinter uns!"

Harry hielt sich davon ab ein Geräusch, ähnlich dem eines Knurren, loszulassen. Stattdessen trat er wie befohlen zur Seite. „Soll ich eure Mäntel zur Garderobe bringen?", fragte er betont höflich. Er wollte die Dursleys so gut wie möglich ablenken, sodass seine Freunde zur Tür hinausschlüpfen konnten. Er würde sich später zu ihnen gesellen. Außerdem versteckten sich Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Moody und Minerva McGonagall in genau jenem Schrank, in dem die Dursleys ihre Mäntel aufbewahrten.

„Da stimmt doch was nicht, Junge! Was hast du getan?", fragte Onkel Vernon misstrauisch. Plötzlich wurde er leichenblass. Du hast doch nicht etwa wirklich ein paar von deinen... _Freunden hier_ gehabt, oder?"

„Nein! Wie kommst du denn auf so etwas?", fragte Harry etwas zu schnell. Onkel Vernon sah ihn komisch an und Harry wurde klar, dass er sich schnell irgendeine Entschuldigung für sein schräges Verhalten ausdenken musste. Da kam ihm eine Idee. Er setzte schnell ein zerknirschtes Gesicht auf und scharrte nervös mit den Füßen.

„Ich hab doch gewusst, dass du wieder etwas verbrochen hast! Was ist es diesmal?", sagte Onkel Vernon und sah sich hektisch um, falls Harry gelogen haben sollte, und auf einmal einer seiner magischen freunde von der Decke und auf seinen breiten Rücken hüpfen würde.

„Nun ja... Heute Morgen wollte ich mir ein Butterbrot schmieren und ich habe mir dazu ein Teller aus dem Schrank geholt. Leider ist es mir dabei aus der Hand gerutscht und am Boden zerbrochen."

„War das alles oder kommt noch was?"

„Es war eines von Tante Petunias Porzellantellern."

„WAS?", kreischte Tante Petunia, „DU HAST ES GEWAGT EINES MEINER PORZELLANTELLER ZU ZERBRECHEN? Dafür wirst du büßen Junge! Für den rest des Sommers hast du Hausarrest und kriegst kein Taschengeld mehr."

Das wäre schon schlimm, dachte sich Harry mit einem innerlichen Lächeln, wenn ich wirklich Taschengeld bekommen würde. Über den Hausarrest brauchte er sich auch keine Gedanken machen. Erstens würde er noch heute von hier verschwinden und zweitens hatte er sowieso beinahe den ganzen bisherigen Sommer in seinem Zimmer verbracht.

Tante Petunia sah ihn noch ein letztes Mal zornig an bevor sie in die Küche davon hastete um den Schaden zu begutachten. „Ich hoffe du hast mit diesem Malheur wenigstens nicht die Fließen beschädigt! Sonst setzt es was Junge, darauf kannst du wetten!"

Dudley grinste dämlich vor sich hin und ging hinauf in sein Zimmer, während Onkel Vernon Harry nur böse anfunkelte und sich damit befriedigte, ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und seine Zeitung zu lesen.

Harry seufzte und atmete auf. Er schätzte, dass er und seine Freunde fünf Minuten hatten, um aus dem Haus der Dursleys zu verschwinden. Er ging zum Schrank unter der Treppe, öffnete die Kastentür und ließ die anderen heraustreten. Schnell befreite er auch Hagrid wieder aus dem verhängnisvollen Badezimmer. Leise schlichen sie alle miteinander zur Tür, jeder mit einem Koffer oder einer Tasche in der Hand. Lupin suchte kurz etwas im Inneren seines Mantels, zog dann einen vergilbten Brief aus seiner Manteltasche und legte ihn auf den Vorzimmerkasten. Als Harry in fragend anblickte flüsterte er: „ Ein Brief an deine Verwandten. Sie sollten wissen, dass du in Sicherheit bist."

Harry nickte und dachte an eine ähnlich Situation vor knapp einem Jahr, als Lupin ich damals mit ein paar anderen Ordensmitgliedern abholte.

Gerade hatte Mr. Weasley die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet als hinter ihnen jemand zu sprechen begann.

„Also was sollte denn das, Junge? Ich kann kein zerbrochenes Teller finden. Wieso hast du -"

Tante Petunia unterbrach sich mitten im Wort um laut aufzuschreien. Man konnte einen lauten Krach hören und zwei Sekunden später hallten schnelle, aber auch schwere Schritte die Halle hinunter.

Harry drehte sich um und sah, wie Onkel Vernon in sein Blickfeld trat. Als er Ron, Hermine und die anderen sah wurde er zuerst weiß wie ein Leintuch, dann allerdings, nachdem die Farbe in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt war, nahm sein Gesicht ein hässliches, volles rot an. Er ballte seine Fäuste und sah einen Moment so aus als wolle er tatsächlich zuschlagen. Tante Petunia war aschgrau und der Krach, den man vorher wahrgenommen hatte war von einem Champagnerglas gewesen, dass nun zerdeppert am Boden lag. Schnell versteckte sie sich hinter Onkel Vernon.

In diesem Moment kam Dudley, mit falschen Tränen auf seinem Gesicht, die Treppe heruntergesaust.

„Mum! Harry hat mir den Computer ausgeschaltet! Dabei war ich nur noch eine Level davon entfernt zu gew -"

Er hielt mitten im Satz an. Offenbar hatte er erkannt wer aller, außer seiner Mutter, seinem Vater und Harry, in der Eingangshalle stand, denn es schien für einen Moment so, als würden seine Augen aus den Höhlen hervorquellen wollen. Er erstarrte auf halbem Weg zur Mutter, ließ ein sehr schweineähnliches Quieken von sich hören und raste dann die Treppe wieder hinauf, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern gestern den Computer ausgeschaltet zu haben. Auch Mr. Weasley hatte nur den Ton abgedreht. Entweder Dudle hatte die ganze Geschichte nur erfunden, um Harry eine noch größere Strafe einzubringen oder Tonks hatte das Gerät ausgeschaltet. In beiden Fällen war es auf jeden Fall lustig, Dudley die Treppen hinaufeilen zu sehen.

Er erlaubte sich ein Grinsen, dass allerdings schnell wieder verschwand, als er einen Blick auf seinen Onkel warf. Obwohl Vernon Dursley sehr, _sehr_ viele schlechte Erfahrungen mit Zauberern gemacht hatte, war er nicht der Typ von Mann, der kampflos aufgibt, und sei der Gegner noch so mächtig oder klar im Vorteil.

„Was wollen Sie hier?!", schnauzte er Mr. Weasley an. Gleichzeitig schob er sich selbst und seine Frau ein Stückchen weiter weg von Hagrid und Moody. Er konnte sich, wie es schien, noch zu gut an Moody und sein unheimliches, magisches Auge erinnern. Moody unterdrückte sein knurrendes Lachen und sah absichtlich in die Richtung von Onkel Vernon, was diesen dazu brachte, noch schneller zurückzuweichen. Er schnaubte und wandte sich wieder ab.

„Wir holen Harry ab.", antwortete Mr. Weasley auf Vernons vorherige Frage, „Wir wollten eigentlich verschwunden sein _bevor_ Sie hier wieder auftauchen aber wir hatten einige Komplikationen...", hier fiel sein Blick auf Fred und George, die betreten zu Boden sahen, „... mit der Abreise. Wir verschwinden jedoch sofort. Machen Sie sich um uns keine Sorgen."

„Den Teufel werde ich tun! _Ich _mich um _Sie _sorgen? Sie haben wohl eine Meise. Es könnte mir nicht gleichgültiger sein! Gehen Sie lieber bevor ich die Polizei holen lasse!"

Harry ließ sich dies nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und wandte sich zur Tür. Die anderen hatten schon begonnen aus dem Haus der Dursleys auszutreten, als auf einmal eine Hand aus dem Dunkeln hinter Harry geschossen kam und ihn am Handgelenk packte.

„Oh, nein!", sagte die Stimme von Onkel Vernon, „Oh, nein, nein, nein! Du bleibst hier Junge und wirst für deine Fehler gerade stehen. Wer nicht hören will muss fühlen! Was habe ich dir gesagt? Du solltest deine Freunde von diesem Haus fernhalten, erinnerst du dich?"

Harry nickte und versuchte sich gleichzeitig aus Onkel Vernons festem Griff zu befreien. Plötzlich schossen vierzehn Zauberstäbe aus dem Nichts hervor und zeigten drohend auf Onkel Vernon. Harry sah sich um. Alle seine Bekannten hatten ihre Zauberstäbe hervor geholt und Hagrid trat einen drohenden Schritt nach vorne.

Onkel Vernon wimmerte leise und lockerte seinen Griff um Harrys Handgelenk. Dieser riss sich endlich los und rieb sein misshandeltes Handgelenk. Schnell trat er aus dem verhassten Haus heraus.

Onkel Vernon hingegen trat in den sicheren Schatten des Gebäudes zurück und murmelte noch ein leises: „Fein!", bevor er die Haustür zuknallen ließ und, zur Sicherheit, auch noch verschloß.

Harry erleichtert atmete auf. Endlich konnten die Sommerferien zu dem werden, was sie eigentlich waren: _Ferien!_

Er drehte sich um und folgte den anderen den Kiesweg der Dursleys, zur Straße hinunter.

„Wohin gehen wir jetzt?", fragte er Lupin, der ihm am nähesten stand.

„Zum neuen Hauptquartier.", antwortete Moony kurz angebunden.

„Ja, aber wo liegt es?"

„das wirst du sehen wenn wir dort sind." Nach einem Blick auf Harry fügte er hinzu: „Tut mir leid, aber mehr darf ich dir nicht sagen. Wir sind aber bald da. Habe noch ein bisschen Geduld."

Harry nickte wieder. „Und wie kommen wir dorthin?"

Lupin lächelte. „Du kannst wohl nie aufhören zu fragen, oder? Nun gut. Wir werden mit einem Portschlüssel anreisen. Die Besen können wir nicht benutzen. Dafür ist es heute einfach zu hell."

Dies entsprach tatsächlich der Wahrheit. Obwohl die Wettervorhersage gestern im Radio angekündigt hatte, dass heute ein regnerischer Tag sein würde, schien eine strahlende Sonne. Harry blinzelte. In zirka einer Stunde, also zu Mittag, würde es wieder unerträglich heiß sein.

Eine kleine Familie ging an der Gruppe hervor. Der Mann sah sie misstrauisch an. Es kam immerhin nicht jeden Tag vor, dass eine Gruppe von der Größe, hier in Little Whinging, spazieren ging. Allmählich wurde es wirklich Zeit von der Straße herunter zu kommen, wenn sie noch nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken wollten.

Ein paar Minuten später standen sie vor Arabella Figg's Haus. Was machen wir wohl hier?, fragte sich Harry, folgte aber Tonks ins Haus.

Mrs. Figg begrüßte sie im Wohnzimmer. Dort wo sie in der letzten halben Stunde auf und ab gegangen war, war ein Abdruck im Teppich zurückgeblieben.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!", rief sie, „Ich habe mir schon schreckliche Sorgen gemacht! Wisst ihr eigentlich wie spät es ist? Ihr wolltet doch alle hier um Punkt zehn Uhr sein!"

„Es ist was dazwischengekommen.", beruhigte sie Bill, „Die Dursleys sind früher aufgetaucht als geplant und wir sind ewig nicht mit packen fertig geworden. Bitte Arabella! Gib uns einfach den Portschlüssel."

„Natürlich. Aber ihr seid doch nicht etwa müde? Ihr habt doch eh schon verschlafen!", sagte sie.

„Glaub es, oder glaub es nicht, aber ich bin müde. Wir sind gestern bis nach Mitternacht aufgeblieben und ich möchte mich noch kurz einmal aufs Ohr legen wenn es genehm ist."

Arabella sagte nichts dazu sondern händigte Bill nur den Portschlüssel, in Form eines vergammelten, alten Bleistiftes, aus. Harry sah wie Hermine die Nase rümpfte. Er konnte sie nur zu gut verstehe. Ihm behagte es auch nicht gerade, dieses Ding anzugreifen.

Moody tippte den Bleistift mit seinem Zauberstab an und Mr. Weasley sagte: „Also ich zähle bis drei. Bis dahin habt ihr alle eure Finger auf dem Portschlüssel"

Es gab ein irrsinniges Gedränge als jeder versuchte, so nahe wie möglich an den Portschlüssel heranzukommen. Als endlich jeder auf seinem Platz stand sagte Mr. Weasley: „Also... eins... zwei.. DREI!"

Harry berührte den Portschlüssel mit seiner Fingerspitze und spürte sofort das bekannte Gefühl eines Reißens hinter seinem Nabel. Wieder flog er durch einen Wirbel von Farben. Gerade fragte er sich, wie lange er wohl noch so durch die Luft fliegen würde, als seine Füße nicht gerade sanft, auf dem Boden aufschlugen.

Harry hatte es gerade geschafft, sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, sodass er nicht der Länge nach auf die Nase flog, als Ron der sein Gleichgewicht verloren hatte, auf ihn stürzte. Dieser Sturz löste eine Kettenreaktion aus. Harry ruderte verzweifelte mit den Armen und versuchte das Unvermeidliche zu verhindern, als Ron auf ihn stürzte. Es half alles nichts. Harry fiel mit Ron auf dem Rücken auf Hermine, die wiederum auf Moody purzelte und der mit einem sehr untypischen Wimmern auf Mr. Weasley krachte. Dies wiederholte sich immer wieder, bis schließlich alle in einem einzigen Knäuel auf dem Boden lagen.

Harry hörte Hermine unter sich stöhnen und versuchte verzweifelt Freds Schuh aus seinem Mund zu befreien. Wie es schien hatten die anderen ähnliche Probleme weil jeder wand sich und stöhnte ohne großen Erfolg zu haben.

„Würdet ihr euch vielleicht langsam mal erheben?", fragte Lupin, der, nach dem klang seiner Stimme zu schließen, ganz unten lag, „ich bekomme nämlich keine Luft mehr. Und es wäre nett Ginny wenn du deinen Ellenbogen nicht so in meinem Bauch pressen würdest."

Ginny tat ihr bestes um ihren Ellenbogen von Moony herunter zu bekommen. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte seufzte der ehemalige Lehrer erleichtert.

Nach und nach erhoben sich die anderen. Auch Harry schaffte es aufzustehen und schließlich befand sich auch Lupin wieder auf seinen zwei Beinen.

Harry sah sich genauer um. Sie befanden sich in der Nähe eines sumpfigen Moors. In der Ferne hörte man Frösche quaken und nicht weit von ihrem jetzigen Standort befand sich ein kleiner Hügel. Dazu kam das Harry meinte er würde ganz leise das Rauschen des Meeres wahrnehmen.

Harry sah Moony verständnislos an. Dieser händigte ihm wortlos einen Zettel.

„Lies. Du weißt ja, das Hauptquartier wird wieder speziell geschützt."

Harry sah auf den Zettel und las im Stillen.

Das neue Hauptquartier des Phönixorden befindet sich in der Nähe des Städtchens Norwich nahebei der Nordsee, im Vollmondmoor.

Harry hob den Blick und sah plötzlich, inmitten dieses kleinen Landschaftsbildes ein kleines Häusschen. Das Dach wies einige fehlende Schindeln auf und Moos zog sich in großen Mengen über die übrigen Dachziegel. Die Außenmauer des Hauses bröckelte leicht ab und bei genauerem Hinsehen, konnte man Sprünge im Fensterglas sehen. Außerdem sah Harry hinter dem Haus ein kleines Wäldchen.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Harry perplex.

„Wo wir sind?", fragte Lupin, „Nun, Harry, du befindest dich direkt vor meinem kleinen Anwesen." Er lächelte über Harrys Ausdruck von Fassungslosigkeit.

„Willkommen, Harry, zu meinem Haus: Vollmondmoor."

* * *

Kommentar(e) der Autorin von 'Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Torbogens'

So, dieses Kapitel ist doch ziemlich schnell fertig geworden, oder? Ich bin heute krank, deswegen dachte ich mir, wieso sollte ich nicht ein neues Kapitel schreiben. Entschuldigt bitte, falls es etwas kürzer ist als sonst. Ich habe irgendwie den Eindruck das _Abreiseprobleme_ auch etwas kurz geraten ist. Was soll's! Das nächste wird hoffentlich länger. Ich kann nicht glauben wie viel ich mit dieser Neufassung jetzt tasächlich verändert habe. Die Grundlgensind noch immer die selben aber das Hauptquartier hat sich zum Beispiel vollkommen wo anders hinverschoben. Außerdem musste ich aus einem Kapitel zwei machen weil die Neufassung zu lang geraten ist. (Ich kann euch doch nicht 10. 000 Worte für ein Kapitel antun, oder? Den Leuten, denen die Geschichte gefällt werden wohl jetzt aufstöhnen. Ich überlege ob ich dieses Kapitel nicht sogar in drei Teile teilen sollte...) Bis das nächste Kapitel draußen ist wird es wohl noch etwas dauern. Nachdem ich jetzt heute diesen Schreibschub hatte werde ich wohl mindestens einen tag nichts mehr schreiben. Aber ihr bekommt das 4. Kapitel hoffentlich doch spätestens bis Freitag. Wir werden sehen. ich muss noch für Biologie lernen. Ich habe morgen test! Buhuh. Bitte schreibt mir ein paar reviews, damit es mir besser geht, 'kay?

* * *

Bevor Fragen/Beschwerden auftauchen:

1.) Der Name von Moonys Haus ist etwas...nun ja... blöd ausgefallen. Ich habe Ewigkeiten damit verbracht, mir zu überlegen wie es heißen soll. Zu erst war es irgendwas mit Werwolf aber dann habe ich mir gedacht, dass sa ein ziemlich gemeiner Name ist also bin ich auf Vollmond gekommen. Dann hatte ich eine verrückte Minute, in der ich es 'Verinigungshaus' nennen wollte. Zum Schluß ist mir schließlich das Buch eingefallen, das ich gerade lese. Es heißt 'Querschüsse' von Michael _Moore_. Über das Moore habe ich einige Zeit nachgedacht bis schließlich 'moor' herauskam, was im deutschen ja auch Moor heißt. Ich hoffe ihr könnt euch mit _Vollmondmoor_ abfinden!

2.) Ich wollte euch nur noch etwas fragen: Nickt Harry etwas zu viel? Ich habe das Gefühl ich schreibe ständig: Harry nickte. Schreibt mir doch bitte was ihr dazu meint in ein paar Reviews!

* * *

Disclaimer: Dieses Disclaimer wird für alle Kapitel der Geschichte _'Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Torbogens'_ gelten. Alle Charaktere und die Idee des 'Harry Potter' gehören alleine der unglaublichen Joanne K. Rowling. Ich persönlich habe sie mir nur geliehen um mit ihnen meinen Schabernack zu treiben. 

Mione Zoe Ravenclaw


	4. Vollmondmoor

Kapitel 4

_**Vollmondmoor**_

* * *

„W- w- was?", fragte Harry mit offenem Mund.

„Das da vorne ist mein Haus. Vollmondmoor.", antwortete Lupin.

„Sie leben _hier_?" Harry konnte nicht anders als seinen ehemaligen Lehrer zu bemitleiden. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Lupin in einem Palast wohnen würde, bei der schäbigen Kleidung die er immer trug, aber dieses _Haus _war wohl der Gipfel.

„Ja.", sagte Lupin etwas kurzangebunden, „Die Stadt ist nun mal kein Lebensort für einen Werwolf." Er lächelte bitter. „Was würde ich denn an den Vollmondnächten machen? Ich könnte mich zwar in meiner Wohnung einschließen aber was würde geschehen, wenn ich es schaffen würde freizukommen? Nicht auszudenken, welchen Schaden ich anrichten würde. Hier, abgeschnitten von jeglicher Zivilisation, kann ich niemanden etwas zu Leide tun."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Moony klang beinahe so, als würde er den Schwachsinn, den er da sagte, wirklich glauben. Es musste wirklich hart sein, ein Werwolf zu sein.

Auf einmal wurde Harry bewusst, dass Lupin nun eigentlich der letzte der Rumtreiber war. Harrys Vater und Sirius waren leider beide tot und Peter war eben _Peter_. Zu den berühmten vier Rumtreibern von Hogwarts, gehörte er schon lange nicht mehr. Moony musste sich ziemlich einsam fühlen. Wie es wohl in den Vollmondnächten war? Lupin hatte in Harrys dritten Schuljahr gesagt, dass er sich menschlicher gefühlt hatte, wenn Krone, Tatze und Wurmschwanz mit ihm um die Häuser gezogen waren. Ob er die Anwesenheit seiner Freunde während dieser Nächte wohl sehr vermisste?

Harry schüttelte sich aus seinen Gedanken und trat näher an Lupin heran. „Falls es Ihnen irgend etwas bedeutet... Ich denke nicht so über Sie."

Lupin lächelte. „Das hätte ich auch nie von dir erwartet Harry. Aber trotzdem... danke. Ich wünschte nur, dass andere Leute auch so denken würden.", flüsterte er, sodass nur Harry seine Stimme wahrnehmen konnte.

Mit diesen ‚anderen Leuten' spielte Lupin wohl auf Menschen wie Dolores J. Umbridge an. Umbridge besaß eine unerschöpfliche Abneigung gegen alle ‚Halbblüter'. Zu diesen zählten eben Werwölfe wie Moony, der Halbriese Rubeus Hagrid, sowie Vampire und überhaupt jegliches andere Geschöpf, dass teilweise ein menschliches Auftreten hatte. Harry hatte am Ende der Sommerferien zur fünften Klasse, als er Umbridge in seiner damaligen Gerichtsverhandlung begegnete, sich eingebildet, er könne diese Frau nicht leiden. Aber das war ein fataler Irrtum. Am Ende des letzten Schuljahres wusste er es besser: Er _hasste _sie regelrecht. Für all jene Übeltaten die sie in ihrem Leben vollbracht hatte, für all jene, denen sie das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte, in dem sie ein Gesetz erfunden hatte, das es schwieriger machte, für Werwölfe Arbeit zu finden und für all jenes was sie _ihm _letztes Jahr angetan hatte.

„Komm, Harry! Wir wollen dich ein bisschen im Haus herumführen.", sagte Hermine. Ron packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn vorwärts während die anderen hinter ihnen dahin schlenderten, um so unauffällig wie möglich zu wirken, was, Harrys Meinung nach, schwachsinnig war. Wie sollte man mitten in der Einöde bitte _unauffällig _wirken?

Sie betraten Vollmondmoor und Harry blieb in der Eingangshalle stehen und staunte. Obwohl das offensichtlich alte Haus viele Schäden, welche die Jahre mit sich gezogen hatte, aufzuweisen hatte, war es mit soviel Wärme gefüllt, wie sonst nur das Haus der Weasleys. An den Wänden reihten sich Bilder von Harrys Eltern, Sirius, Moony und sogar Wurmschwanz während ein paar Pflanzen auf dem Vorzimmerschrank deponiert waren. Am gegenüberliegenden Ende der Halle konnte Harry eine alte, teilweise morsche Treppe ausmachen, die auch wiederum mit Fotos und Bildern verziert und dazu noch bunt angemalt war. Zur linken wie auch zu seiner rechten führten jeweils zwei Türen zu anderen Räumen und an der Decke hing eine veraltete Lampe.

„Wir werden jetzt wohl besser gehen."

Harry vernahm hinter sich die Stimme seiner Verwandlungslehrerin Minerva McGonagall und drehte sich um.

Die Professorin unterhielt sich gerade mit Mrs. Weasley.

„Wohin wollen Sie denn gehen?", fragte Harry.

Prof. McGonagall wandte sich ihm zu. „Hagrid, Mr. Moody, Ms. Tonks und ich werden nach Hogwarts zurückkehren um Prof. Dumbledore zu berichten, dass alles glatt gelaufen ist." Wie um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen fuhr sie einmal mit der Hand über ihre Robe bevor sie ihre Brille zurechtrückte und Mrs. Weasley ansah.

„Ich denke wir werden wohl nicht zum Essen bleiben können, Molly. Tut mir leid, aber Albus hat ausdrücklich verlangt das wir ihm vor dem nächsten Ordenstreffen Bescheid geben."

„Das geht schon in Ordnung, Minerva aber vielleicht könntet ihr zum Abendessen vorbeischauen?"

„Aber gerne doch."

Mit einem letzten Wort des Abschiedes verließen Harrys Verwandlungslehrerin, Hagrid und Moody das Haus.

Bill und Charlie beschlossen auf ihre Zimmer zu gehen um noch eine Mütze voll Schlaf zu bekommen, während Mrs. Weasley in die Küche davoneilte um ein schnelles Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Fred und George teilten den anderen mit, dass sie sich heute einen Tag frei von ihrem Scherzartikelladen genommen hatten und Ginny verzog sich zusammen mit ihnen und Mr. Weasley nach oben.

Harry sah ihnen nach bis Hermine seinen Gedankenlauf unterbrach. „Kommst du Harry? Wir wollten dir doch das Haus zeigen."

Harry nickte und trottete hinter seinen beiden besten Freunden hinterher. Das Trio ging durch die erste Tür zur linken und betrat somit das Wohnzimmer des Hauses.

Obwohl Harry noch nicht einmal den Rest von ‚Vollmondmoor' gesehen hatte, wusste er schon, dass dieser Raum zweifellos sein Lieblingsraum werden würde. Sonnenlicht filterte durch die teilweise zerrissenen Vorhänge und bildete ein hübsches Muster auf dem Teppich. Der Kamin war von zwei großen Ohrensesseln, einer Couch und einem kleinen, dreibeinigen Kaffeetisch umgeben und auf den Kästen standen die merkwürdigsten Objekte die Harry je gesehen hatte. Der Kasten, der Harry am nächsten stand, enthielt viele interessante Bücher und ein silbernes Instrument, das verdächtig nach einem kaputten Lunaskop aussah.

Harrys Blick schweifte noch einmal über den Kamin und er sah plötzlich, was über diesem hing. Es war ein sehr altes Schwarz- weiß Foto, dass ein Ehepaar mittleren Alters und ihren Sohn, der ungefähr um die sechs Jahre alt war, zeigte.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Harry und deutete auf den Jungen.

Hermine folgte Harrys Zeigefinger. „Oh! Das.. das glaube ich Lupin mit seinen -"

„- Eltern.", beendete eine bekannte Stimme den Satz. Moony hatte sich leise von hinten an die drei Freunde herangeschlichen und starrte nun lächelnd auf das Bild. „Romulus und Lea Lupin, das waren meine Eltern."

„_Waren?_ Wieso? Wo sind sie? Sie sind doch nicht etwa... tot?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass solche Themen nie angenehm waren.

„Doch Harry, genau das sind sie. Sie sind vor langer Zeit gestorben." Für kurze Zeit erglomm ein Feuer in Lupins Augen, wie man es noch nie bei einer so ruhigen Person erlebt hatte. Offenbar war dieses Thema wirklich eines, welches man besser vermeiden sollte. Trotzdem konnte sich Harry nicht davon abhalte, die nächste Frage zu stellen.

„Was ist mit ihnen passiert?"

Lupin seufzte und setzte sich in einen der Ohrensessel. „Setzt euch doch. Das könnte eine Weile dauern."

Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich ebenfalls und verhielten sich völlig ruhig. Harry fragte sich, ob sie die Geschichte nicht auch schon gehört hatten. Lupin begann zu sprechen und die drei Hogwartsstudenten lauschten ihm gebannt zu.

„Ich war damals geraden sechzehn Jahre alt, als es passierte. Voldemort überfiel unser Haus während ich in der Schule war. Ich weiß bis heute nicht wieso er meine Familie tatsächlich umbringen musste aber ich denke, es lag einfach daran, dass meine Familie, genau wie deine Familie Harry und wie nicht sehr viele andere, sich offen gegen ich gewehrt haben. Natürlich hatte ich geahnt, dass etwas ähnliches wie dieser Angriff in absehbarer Zeit passieren würde aber dennoch hatte ich gedacht, uns bliebe noch etwas Zeit. Als die Eule mit der Nachricht des Angriffes an eben jenem Morgen in die Eingangshalle geschwebt kam, war ich zuerst vor Schreck erstarrt."

Hier legte Lupin eine kurze Pause ein, in der er nachdenklich auf den Teppich starrte. „Ihr müsst verstehen, dass meine Eltern damals sehr wichtig für mich waren. Bis auf James, Sirius und Peter hatte ich keine Freunde und davor waren meine Eltern immer der einzige Kontakt gewesen, den ich hatte. Ich schulde ihnen so viel. Sie haben mich nicht wie viele andere als Werwolf abgestempelt und mich zur Seit geschoben, sie sind immer an meiner Seite gewesen. Meine Freunde waren in der Zeit, nach der fatalen Nachricht, sehr hilfreich. Sie bauten mich wieder auf und im Sommer nahm mich die Familie von Krone gemeinsam mit Sirius auf. Es war sehr lustig, den Sommer zu dritt zu verbringen. Diese Ferien werden mir wohl ewig in Erinnerung bleiben."

Lupin seufzte abermals und lehnte sich zurück während Hermine sich die Augen mit einem Taschentuch abtupfte. Harry dachte nach. Eigentlich sollte Lupin doch dann ziemlich gut verstehen, wie er sich fühlte, oder? Plötzlich fühlte er sich viel besser. Das bedeutet gleichzeitig, dass er nicht alleine in seinem Schmerz war!

„Nun, nachdem ich euch nun mit meiner langweiligen Familiengeschichte genervt habe, können wir ja mit unsere kleinen Haustour beginnen. Kommt ihr?"

Moony erhob sich und mit ihm richteten sich auch Ron, Hermine und Harry auf.

„Ihre Geschichte ist aber überhaupt nicht langweilig, Professor.", meinte Hermine.

Lupin lachte, ein Geräusch, das selten bei ihm war, jedoch sehr schön klang. „Danke. Übrigens habe ich eine bitte an euch: Hört auf mich mit ‚Sie' oder Professor anzusprechen. Ich bin nicht mehr euer Lehrer und es ist doch viel angenehmer, die Formalitäten abzulegen. Nennt mich einfach Moony oder Remus."

„Okay.", sagte das Trio im Chor, alle drei von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend.

„Gut. Nachdem wir das geklärt haben, sollten wir wohl mit der kleinen Hausführung beginnen."

Harry entdeckte, dass die übrigen drei Räume des Erdgeschosses, das Esszimmer, die Küche und ein kleines Badezimmer darstellten. Der Keller des Hauses bestand aus zwei Räumen. Der erste, und merklich kleinere Raum, diente als Abstellkammer für jeglichen Kram, der sich im Laufe der Jahre eben so ansammelte während der große (und mit groß meine ich _groß_), wie Lupin erklärte, für die Ordenstreffen gebraucht wurde.

„Und er ist absolut sicher gegen jeglichen Abhörversuch.", fügte Lupin mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu. Anscheinend konnte er sich nur allzu gut an die ‚Langziehohren' letzten Sommers erinnern. Harry seufzte. Wie es aussah bestand wirklich keine Möglichkeit, dass er erfuhr, was auf den Treffen passierte.

Der Besichtigung des Kellers folgte die Besichtigung des umgewandelten Dachbodens. Im Angesicht dessen, dass die ganze Weasley Familie in das Hauptquartier einziehen würde, hatten Ordensmitglieder wie Minerva McGonagall beschlossen, den Dachboden ein wenig ‚aufzupäppeln'. Das bedeutete, dass der Dachboden komplett umgekrempelt wurde. Wände wurden errichtet um die neuen Zimmer abzuteilen, der Boden wurde magisch erneuert, Lampen wurden installiert, etc.

Im gesamten befanden sich jetzt acht Zimmer im oberen Geschoß und Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, wie so viele Zimmer hier Platz haben konnten. Von außen hatte _Vollmondmoor_ kleiner als klein gewirkt, aber von innen war es größer als man erwarten konnte. Harry vermutete stark das Magie wieder einmal am Werke war.

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hatten das Zimmer ganz am ende des engen Ganges bezogen. Gleich daneben hatte sich Bill häuslich eingerichtet und Charlies Raum lag gegenüber dessen seiner Eltern. Ron und Harry hatten das dritte auf der rechten Seite des Stocks bekommen während die Mädchen in dem Zimmer neben Bill schliefen. Lupin lebte in dem Zimmer neben Ron und Harry und Fred und George bezogen das Zimmer daneben. Im letzten Zimmer wohnte immer derjenige, der über eine Nacht zu bleiben Gedachte. Zum Beispiel Tonks oder manchmal sogar Moody.

Als Lupin fertig mit seiner ‚kleinen' Führung war entließ er die drei um auch immer dem nachzugehen, was sie tun wollten.

„So.", sagte Harry nachdem Lupin außer Hörweite war. „Habt ihr das von Lupins Familie schon gewusst? "

„Nein. Wir hatten uns lediglich zusammengereimt, dass das Bild Moony mit seinen Eltern zeigen würde aber weiter waren wir auch noch nicht. Furchtbare Geschichte nicht wahr? Ich frage mich wieso Voldemort sie wirklich umgebracht hat.", sagte Ron.

„Remus glaubt, dass er sie umgebracht hat weil sie gegen Voldemort waren. Aber das glaube ich nicht. Nein, er muss noch viel hinterhältigere Gründe gehabt haben."

Harry nickte. „Jaaah... aber nun sagte einmal was mit Vol -"

In diesem Moment drang Mrs. Weasleys Stimme zu den drei Freunden empor. „Essen ist fertig! Kommt alle!"

Harry grummelte etwas zornig vor sich hin während Ron und Hermine die Treppe hinuntereilten. Wieder waren sie ihm durch die Lappen gegangen. Nach dem Essen aber, dann würde er sie zur Rede stellen, koste es was es wolle!

* * *

Kommentar(e) der Autorin von 'Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Torbogens'

Sorry, sorry und nochmals sorry das dieses Kapitel so verdammt lange gebraucht hat! Ich bin gerade in der berühmt, berüchtigten Testphase und habe gerade mal einen (das heißt diesen) Tag Zeit um mit derGeschichte weiterzumachen. Bitte erwartet nicht zu viel von mir! Ich hatte gerade Geburtstag (Yay! Ich bin 14!) und habe den ganzen damit verbundenen Stress hinter mir gelassen. Ich verspreche euch, dass das nächste Kapitel dafür umso interessanter wird, nachdem ich (glaube ich) von dem Gespräch zwischen Harry, Ron und Hermine berichten werde. Also bis zum nächsten Mal!

Mione

* * *

Antworten auf Reviews

Also zuerst wollte ich einmal sagen das es mich _wahnsinnig_ gefreut hat, dass jemand diese Story liest und mir tatsächlich ein Review schreibt! (Vor allem in Angesicht der Menge von Geschichten die es auf gibt) Bitte wiederholt das doch bittte und schreibt mir noch viele, ja?

_**HarryHermine**_

_Was ich jedoch etwas 'merkwürdig' finde, ist dass Lupin ein eigenes Anwesen hat... Ich dachte immer, dass er nicht viel Geld hat, da er auch schäbige Kleider anhat._

Ähm... nun ja. Ich denke schon das er zumindest ein kleines Haus hat, wie in meiner Geschichte. Wo würde er denn sonst wohnen? Ich glaube nicht das er auf der Straße residiert. Oder meintest du, dass er ein Apartement (Wie, zum Henker, schreibt man das?) hat? Jedenfalls danke für dein Review! Du warst die erste die mir eines geschrieben hat! Yay!

_**Rudi**_

_Die Freunde die ihn nicht vergessen haben sind gut für ihn. Aber meinst du nicht die Dursleys oder wenigstens die Nachbarn merken etwas? Wie konnte DD dieses Chaos zu lassen! Wann hat Harry zeit mit sienen Freunde zu sprechen?_

Keine Sorge, über gute Fragen rege ich mich nie auf und ich bezweifle, dass wenn jemand mir ein negatives Review schreiben würde, mich das aus der Bahn werfen würde. Wahrscheinlich würden die Nachbarn schonetwas bemerken aber in meiner Story tun's sie es eben nicht. Ich nehme an, du meinst mit DD Dudley Dursley, oder? Nun, er hatte ja schlechtEinfluss darauf, dass ihm jemand den Computer abdreht während er weg ist, oder? Harry hat vorausssichtlich im nächsten Kapitel Zeit für DAS Gespräch. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher da immer wieder neue Ideen in meinem Hirn auftauchen. (Dieses Kapitel war eigentlich auch nicht geplant!)

Vielen Dank an Alle die mir geschrieben haben!

**HarryHermine, laser-jet, Rudi und Carika. Thanks!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Dieses Disclaimer wird für alle Kapitel der Geschichte _'Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Torbogens'_ gelten. Alle Charaktere und die Idee des 'Harry Potter' gehören alleine der unglaublichen Joanne K. Rowling. Ich persönlich habe sie mir nur geliehen um mit ihnen meinen Schabernack zu treiben.

Mione Zoe Ravenclaw


	5. Neuigkeiten

Kapitel 5

**_Neuigkeiten

* * *

_**

Mrs. Weasley hatte kein Mittagessen zubereitet sondern ein wahres _Festmahl_. Der arme alte Tisch, der Lupins Esszimmer zierte, sah so aus, als wolle er jeden Moment einkrachen und tatsächlich wackelten die Storchbeine schon so beunruhigend, dass Harry es sich drei mal überlegte, mit seinem Sessel näher heranzurutschen. 

Hingegen war das Essen wie immer vorzüglich. Mrs. Weasley hatte unter anderem die Tafel mit Speisen wie Brathähnchen, Schinken, Bratkartoffeln, Steaks, Würsten, Salaten, Pudding, Karotten, Tomaten und vielem anderen gedeckt, sodass Harry beim bloßem Anblick das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. Ron und Hermine schien es ähnlich zu ergehen, denn es war immerhin schon zwei Uhr nachmittags und sie hatten seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen (Obwohl dieses ja doch nicht zu weit zurück lag).

Schnell half Harry sich zu einem Stück Brathähnchen mit Kartoffeln und begann zu Essen.

Nach und nach kamen die Leute, die Harry bis zum Hause Lupins, _Vollmondmoor,_ begleitet hatten, auch zu Tisch. Bill und Charlie trafen als letztes nach Hagrid ein. Insgesamt befanden sich nun fünfzehn Personen im Esszimmer. Da es am Tisch nur für neun Leute Platz gab, aßen Mrs. Weasley, die Verwandlungsprofessorin Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, Bill, Charlie und Tonks im Stehen. Alle schienen sich blendend zu amüsieren und jeder war in ein Gespräch mit seinem Sitz- bzw. Stehnachbarn vertieft.

Gut so, dachte sich Harry. Jetzt bekomme ich vielleicht endlich ein paar Antworten auf meine Fragen. Er wandte sich Ron und Hermine zu.

„Also was ist jetzt mit Vol -"

Harry kam jedoch genau wie am Morgen nicht dazu, seine Frage zu beenden, denn Ron und Hermine unterbrachen ihn wieder mit einem langgezogenen „Schhh".

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Alle anderen sind doch sowieso in ihre Gespräche vertieft!", sagte Harry genervt. Wieso konnten sie ihm denn nicht einfach endlich die Fakten darlegen?

„Warte noch bis zum Abend, okay? Wenn wir alleine sind erzählen wir dir alles.", sagte Hermine gutmütig. Harry grummelte ein wenig. Obwohl es ihm überhaupt nicht passte, weder auf später vertröstet worden zu sein, nickte er Hermine zu.

Harry, Ron und Hermine beendeten ihre Mahlzeit und hörten den anderen Hexen und Zauberern die sich im Esszimmer befanden, eine Weile bei ihren Gesprächen zu. Schließlich sah Mrs. Weasley auf ihre Uhr.

„Huch!", rief sie, „Wie die Zeit vergeht! Wir müssen uns langsam sammeln. Das Ordenstreffen beginnt jeden Moment. Dumbledore sollte auch bald kommen."

In diesem Moment läutete die Türglocke und besagter Mann betrat das Haus. Man hörte das ferne Klicken, als die Tür ins Schloß fiel und Sekunden später sah Albus Dumbledore persönlich in das Esszimmer von Vollmondmoor.

„Nun? Wollen wir nicht langsam mal anfangen?", fragte er belustigt. „Ich weiß ja das Mollys Essen gut ist aber es gibt wichtigere Dinge als Essen."

In diesem Moment erblickte er Harry. „Ah Harry, komm doch bitte einmal hier herüber."

Harry sah seinem Schulleiter überrascht ins Gesicht, tat jedoch was dieser von ihm verlangt hatte. Er erhob sich von seinem Platz zwischen Ron du Hermine und begleitete Dumbledore hinaus in die Halle.

„Was wollten sie von mir, Professor?" Obwohl Harry noch immer ein wenig enttäuscht von seinem Schulleiter war, wusste er, dass man die Geschehnisse vom vorangegangenen Schuljahr nicht ändern konnte und man in einer Zeit, in der Voldemort wieder Anhänger sammelte, nicht zu sehr auf seine eigenen Gefühle achten durfte.

„Harry, ich muss in nächster Zeit mit dir reden. Es muss nicht unbedingt heute sein aber ich möchte dieses Gespräch doch möglichst bald mit dir führen."

„Okay.", sagte Harry während er sich fragte was es denn nun wieder gab, dass Dumbledore vor ihm geheim hielt. „Wann?"

Dumbledore legte die Stirn in falten, was eigentlich nicht auffiel, da seine Stirn sowieso schon genug falten hatte, und dachte nach. „Hm . . . Lass mich nachdenken. Morgen kann ich nicht, da habe ich ein Treffen mit Fudge -"

„Fudge?", fragte Harry missbilligend. „Ist der denn immer noch Minister?"

Dumbledore sah Harry durch seine Halbmondgläser hindurch amüsiert an. „Nein. Im Gegenteil. Die magische Gemeinschaft ist gerade dabei ihn abzuwählen. Ich habe lediglich vor ihn dazu zu bringen abzudanken, bevor er sich wegen dem ziemlich eindeutig werdenden Wahlergebnis blamiert. Hast du denn den Tagespropheten nicht gelesen, Harry?"

Harry sah zu Boden. Wegen der ganzen Lügengeschichten letzten Jahres hatte Harry den Tagespropheten nicht mehr gelesen. Die letzte Ausgabe hatte er säuberlich im Kamin Onkel Vernons verbrannt. Damals hatte er gedacht, dass dies eine durchaus gute Entscheidung gewesen war aber jetzt dachte er anders. Was hatte er noch verpasst?

Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich kann mir schon denken, wieso du davon keine Ahnung hast. Aber zurück zu unserem eigentlichen Thema. Also wie gesagt morgen geht es nicht und ich bin ehrlich gesagt für den Rest der Woche auch ziemlich ausgebucht. Aber wie wäre es mit nächster Woche Montag?"

„Okay.", meinte Harry ohne darüber nachzudenken. Er hatte ja sowieso nichts gröberes vor, als Ron und Hermine auszuquetschen, seine Sachen auszupacken, vielleicht seine Hausübungen zu machen und einen Abstecher zur Winkelgasse zu machen.

„Gut, also in drei Tagen.", meinte Dumbledore und rauschte aus der Halle in das Zimmer, wo der Orden des Phönix seine Treffen abhielt.

Während Dumbledore und Harry gesprochen hatten, waren immer mehr Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix über die Schwelle von Vollmondmoor getreten und waren an ihnen vorbei in besagtes Zimmer gegangen. Es mussten nun so ziemlich alle Mitglieder anwesend sein. Das heißt bis auf eines, denn in eben jenem Moment betrat Severus Snape, Harrys Zaubertränke Professor an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, das Haus. Harry fror an der Stelle, wo er gerade stand, fest und blickte seinen Lehrer an. Dieser starrte mit eiskaltem Blick in Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen. Schließlich, nach einigen Minuten des gegenseitigen Anstarrens, (nebenbei bemerkt blickten sich beide hasserfüllt an), machte Snape einen angewiderten Laut und rauschte an Harry vorbei, wobei er die Nase soweit hochgerümpft hatte, dass se so aussah, als wäre sie wie eine Sardinebüchse in der Müllpresse zusammengedrückt worden.

Harry war, um es sachte auszudrücken, erstaunt. Snape hatte ihm nicht einmal eine einzige Beleidigung an den Kopf geworfen, und dabei hatte Harry fest mit so etwas gerechnet. Was für eine seltsame Begegnung!

„Ähm, Harry?"

Harry drehte sich um. In der Verbindungstür von Esszimmer und Halle standen Ron und Hermine.

„Ja?"

„Wir dachten uns . . . . da jetzt sowieso alle bei der Ordensversammlung sind, könnten wir dir doch auch jetzt schon erzählen, was du wissen wolltest?"

„Hä?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Er war etwas in Gedanken versunken gewesen und wer konnte ihm dies auch vorhalten? Immerhin hatte er eben ein Treffen mit seinem absoluten ‚Hass- Lehrer' in der Schule, gehabt und es war nicht einmal eine Beleidigung gefallen.

„Du weißt schon, was passiert ist und ob Voldemort sich schon durch irgendwelche Greueltaten gemeldet hat."

Harrys Augen bekamen einen fröhlicheren Ausdruck. „Ach ja? Wird ja auch langsam mal Zeit! Also was ist los?"

„Lass uns das oben in deinem und Rons Zimmer besprechen."

„Okay."

Harry macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und begann die alte Treppe hinauf zu steigen. Ron und Hermine folgten ihm.

* * *

„Also, was versucht ihr mir die ganze Zeit zu verheimlichen?", fragte Harry, als Hermine die Tür hinter sich abgeschlossen hatte. 

„Gleich, gleich ... warte doch einen Moment!" Sie seufzte tief, griff schließlich in ihre Rocktasche und holte einen zerknitterten Zeitungsartikel des _Tagespropheten_ hervor.

Mittlerweile trat Harry sich selbst in Gedanken. Hätte er doch den _Tagespropheten _nur nicht abbestellt! Durch seinen Starrsinn waren ihm nun einige wichtige Sachen, wie zum Beispiel die Abwahl des Ministers, entgangen.

‚Na schön!', dachte sich Harry, ‚Ich geb' auf. Dann abonniere ich ihn halt wieder.'

Hermine gab ihm den Zeitungsartikel und Harry begann, unter den gespannten Blicken Ron und Hermines, zu lesen:

**Zaubererwelt erneut in Angst und Schrecken versetzt:**

_Ausbruch aus Askaban _

_Wieder einmal wird unsere wohlverdiente Nachtruhe von Alpträumen geplagt, denn die gegen Ende Juni gefangenen Todesser (Untergebene Lord Voldemorts) sind aus den Hochsicherheitszellen in Askaban ausgebrochen. Einer der Auroren, der bis gestern noch das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis bewacht hatte, wurde getötet. Von dem treuen Angestellten, Ken Jackson, fand das Ministerium nur noch einzelne Stücke. Er wird Morgen neben dem Ehrengrab von Peter Pettigrew, beigesetzt._

Hier machte Harry eine Pause. ‚Ehrengrab?', dachte er sich, ‚Wieso hat diese verlogene kleine Ratte ein Ehrengrab? Pettigrew ist daran Schuld, dass ich keine Eltern und keinen Paten mehr habe! Pettigrew ist daran Schuld, dass Voldemort überhaupt erst zurückkommen konnte, und da gibt man ihm ein _Ehrengrab_? Sirius hätte eines verdient aber doch nicht _er_!' Harry wartete darauf, dass Zorn und Hass sich in seine Gedanken mischen würden, doch da war nichts. Stattdessen empfand er sogar etwas ähnliches wie _Mitleid _gegenüber diesen einfältigen, ängstlichen und verräterischen Tolpatsches, der glaubte, dass wenn er auf Voldemorts Seite war, ihm der Tod erspart bliebe. ‚Was für ein Narr!' Harry kehrte zu dem Zeitungsartikel zurück.

„_Jeder der Zeit hat und kommen will ist eingeladen.", sagte die Witwe K. Jacksons unter Tränen._

_Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Algernon Rookwood, Walden Macnair und andere wurden höchstwahrscheinlich von Lord Voldemort persönlich in ihrem Ausbruch unterstützt. Details blieben jedoch geheim, da Albus Dumbledore, (gegenwärtiger Schulleiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei) der bereits kurz nach dem Ausbruch auf dem Tatort aufzufinden war, sich zu keiner weiteren Stellungnahme überreden ließ als: _

„_Ich mahne alle Zauberer und Hexen unserer Welt, sowie die Muggel, zu äußerster Vorsicht. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern bis Voldemort wieder seine volle Macht erlangt hat. Wir müssen ihn stoppen bevor er dies schafft, sonst werden wir wie vor 15 Jahren unter seiner Schreckensherrschaft leben."_

_Der _Tagesprophet _warnt davor spät nachts noch draußen herumzuspazieren. Voldemorts Anhänger sind nicht weniger grausam als der gefürchtete Lord selbst. Seien sie also auf der Hut und achten sie darauf, wo ihre Familie sich gerade befindet!_

Gregorian Flint****

**(Seite 3: Zehn Tipps, sich vor Lord Voldemort zu schützen.)**

Harry saß stocksteif da. Also war es den Todessern gelungen aus Askaban zu entkommen! Malfoy würde sich sicher freuen, dass sein Alter wieder frei ist. ‚Allerdings wäre Malfoy Senior doch ziemlich bescheuert, wenn er jetzt wieder nach Hause zurückkehrt. Immerhin sucht ihn die ganze Zaubererwelt. Er muss sich also wie ein Schwerverbrecher (der er ja ist) verstecken.'

Eine Zeit lang belustigte Harry der Gedanke wie Malfoy Senior in einer dunklen, feuchten Höhle, von Ratten und anderem Ungeziefer leben musste, doch dann kehrte er in die Wirklichkeit zurück und sah ein, dass Voldemort und seine Untertanen wahrscheinlich ein besseres Versteck hatten, als eine Höhle.

Während Harry tief in Gedanken versunken waren, fragten sich Ron und Hermine wie er wohl auf diese Neuigkeiten reagieren würde. Die Frage stand ihnen förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie ihren Freund wachsam beobachteten. Dann sah Harry auf und bemerkte dass sie ihn anstarrten.

„Nun, was soll ich schon dazu sagen? Ich bin sicher nicht erfreut über diese Entwicklung der Situation aber andererseits war genau das zu erwarten gewesen. Man hätte diese Todesser nie nach Askaban schicken sollen, sondern von vornherein an einen Ort bringen sollen, den Voldemort nicht kennt. Das wäre meiner Meinung nach das Beste gewesen, aber das Ministerium war wieder einmal unfähig dazu mal eine Sekunde inne zu halten, und nachzudenken." In Harrys Ton schwang eine Spur von Bitterkeit mit und Ron und Hermine warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu.

„Gerade deswegen wird ja jetzt ein neuer Zaubereiminister gewählt. Fudges Fehler fallen er Öffentlichkeit jetzt endlich auch auf und in einer Zeit, in der es möglich ist, dass Voldemort wieder seinen alten ‚Thron' besteigen könnte, wollen die Leute einen starken, selbstsicheren Führer, der weiß was er tut und nicht solch gravierende wie Fudge macht. Deswegen wurde auch wieder Dumbledore vorgeschlagen, weil er ja der Einzige ist und war vor dem Voldemort Angst hat(te). Aber Dumbledore hat dankend abgelehnt und gemeint, dass sie sich besser jemand anderen suchen sollten, da er lieber Schulleiter bleiben will und die Schüler in Hogwarts jetzt vor allem Schutz nötig haben, und ich gebe ihm Recht, denn Hogwarts wäre nicht Hogwarts ohne ihn und überhaupt -"

„Schon gut, Hermine, jetzt hol erst mal Luft! Wir haben's ja verstanden.", murmelte Ron.

Die drei Teenager hüllten sich in Schweigen, als jeder der Freunde seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing.

Plötzlich ertönte von unten ein lautes Krachen, gefolgt ein paar bunten Flüchen. Harry, Ron und Hermine zuckten zusammen, rannten aus dem Zimmer heraus und blickten die Treppe hinunter.

Mitten in der Eingangshalle lag Tonks und hatte alle viere von sich gestreckt, während ein Schirmständer verhöhnend um ihren Kopf herumrollte. Tonks fluchte noch einmal lautstark, richtete sich dann auf und sagte dann: „Dieser verfluchte Schirmständer! Über den falle ich doch jedesmal wieder drüber! Tut mir Leid, ihr drei, dass ich euch so erschreckt habe! Dass war nicht meine Absicht, aber ich könnte schwören, dass eine Sekunde bevor ich über den Schirmständer gestolpert bin, er noch nicht da war."

Hermine eilte die Treppe hinunter um dem Metamorphmagus wieder auf die Beine zu helfen. Harry und Ron folgten ihr, doch ließen sie sich etwas mehr Zeit, da die alte Treppe auf einmal merkwürdig zu schwanken schien.

Während Tonks aufstand starrte Harry in die geheimnisvollen Schatten unter der Treppe. Eine Sekunde zuvor, war es ihm so vorgekommen, als hätte er im dunklen eine fleischige Nase, blutunterlaufene graue Augen und Fledermausohren gesehen.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Ron, dem aufgefallen war, dass Harry für die letzte halbe Minute in die Dunkelheit unter dem Treppenabsatz gestarrt hatte.

„Nichts, ich dachte nur für eine Sekunde ich hätte etwas gesehen ..."

Ron blickte auch für einige Momente in die Finsternis, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Da ist nichts, Harry! Komm schon, lass uns wieder hoch gehen. Wir könnten ja eine Partie Schach spielen."

Er machte einen Schritt zurück und stolperte prompt über den Schirmständer, über den Tonks nur Augenblicke zuvor gefallen war. Ron schlug auf dem Rücken auf und stöhnte. „Auuuuu!"

Anstatt das Harry seinem besten Freund aufhalf, ging vorsichtig er näher an die Schatten unter der Treppe heran. Das hatte er sich doch nicht eingebildet! Gerade hatte er so etwas wie ein verhaltenes, bösartiges Kichern gehört!

Er blieb erst stehen, als er das Treppengeländer erreicht hatte und sah nun genauer hin. Doch da war nichts. Harry wollte sich schon umdrehen und gehen, als er eine Bewegung in der Ecke aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus sah. Erstaunt fiel ihm die Kinnlade herunter und er keuchte.

„Kreacher!"

* * *

Kommentar(e) der Autorin von 'Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Torbogens'

Es tut mir wirklich furchtbar Leid, dass ich so lange nichts von mir hören lassen habe! Mir ist das Schreiben auch irrsinnig abgegangen aber ich hatte meistens keine Zeit und musste lernen (Biologie, Geographie, etc...) und wenn ich Freizeit hatte so wollte ich mich nicht unbedingt an den Computer setzen. Deswegen hat sich das Ganze Kapitel wahnsinnig in die Länge gezogen. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder zurück, voll Energie und Ideen und werde hoffentlich für das sechste Kapitel aller- , allerhöchstens zwei Wochen brauchen. Bitte schmeißt nicht mit Tomaten nach mir oder schickt mir Hasspost! Es tut mir wirklich Leid aber Schule und Freunde haben nun einmal Vorrang bei mir. Nun zu dem Kapitel: Ich weiß zwar nicht was ihr von dem haltet aber ich fand es schrecklich. Ich verliere irgendwie meinen Stil also, falls euch irgend etwas spanisch vorkommt, so wird sich das bald wieder ändern, denn ich plane wieder mehr zu schreiben.

Mione

* * *

Antworten auf Reviews

**Rudi **

_Warum wurde Grimmauldplatz verlassen?_

Hmmm ... schwierige Frage. Ich dachte mir einfach dass, wenn meine Eltern (oder in Harrys Fall jemand der einem Elternteil sehr nahe kommt) sterben würden, ich sicher nicht sobald in das Haus zurückkehren wollen würde, in dem ich noch im Sommer davor mit ihnen gesprochen bzw. gelebt habe. Ich glaube die Erinnerungen wären zu viel für mich aber das könnte auch daran liegen, dass ich eine zu verweichlichte Person bin. Gestern, als ich ein im sterben liegendes Eichkätzchen gefunden habe, habe ich auch beinahe zu weinen angefangen, weil es mir so Leid getan hat. Ich wollte Harry einfach einen Gefallen tun, aber persönlich glaube ich nicht dass J. K. Rowling dass Hauptquartier wechseln wird, da es wirklich ein praktisch unauffindbares Versteck ist. Und übrigens habe ich deine Frage keineswegs als Kritik aufgefasst. Sie war berechtigt und gut gestellt.

* * *

Danke auch an die beiden anderen die mir geschrieben haben! 

**Laser-jet - Lily13**

Mione

* * *

Disclaimer: Dieses Disclaimer wird für alle Kapitel der Geschichte _'Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Torbogens'_ gelten. Alle Charaktere und die Idee des 'Harry Potter' gehören alleine der unglaublichen Joanne K. Rowling. Ich persönlich habe sie mir nur geliehen um mit ihnen meinen Schabernack zu treiben. 

Mione Zoe Ravenclaw


End file.
